A Meitantei's Musings and a Magician's Melodramas
by StargateNerd
Summary: SG-chan's own collection of DCMK drabbles/oneshots. Chapter 57: Immortal. Mostly KaiShin, along with gratuitous amounts of crack. Specific entries rated separately. Discontinued on this site, see profile for more details.
1. Confetti

Disclaimer: You think SG-chan owns _anything_ even closely related to this? You poor, poor deluded people...

Well, SG-chan has decided to jump on the bandwagon along with so many others and start a DCMK drabble/oneshot collection! This little thing just popped into her head after writing 'The Price Paid.' ...For some odd reason SG-chan is really only coming up with crossovers lately... Must be the dreary weather, must be. *nods reassuringly to self*

* * *

**Confetti**

**Rating: PG **

**Word Count: 263  
**

It was a normal KID heist. Normal, that is, until some weird fanatic wearing outdated clothes and sunglasses showed up, spouting some sort of religious babble, and started to chase KID. Oh, and did he mention the guy blew things up with his hand?

"What you do is an affront against nature," Sunglasses ranted, trying to corner the thief. And he just barely missed KID, taking out a sizeable chunk of the wall instead. Really, this guy was freaking Shinichi out. Couldn't the Task Force get here any quicker?

As the wacko prepared to lunge at KID again, Shinichi quickly powered up his sneakers and kicked a soccer ball from his belt at the guy.

…Okay, maybe that wasn't the brightest idea, in retrospect, seeing as how the guy could_ blow things up with his hands_! Ooh, pretty soccer ball-themed confetti! And…oh, crap, there was going to be Shinichi Kudo-themed confetti unless he got a move on it!

"Sorry, but I take offense to anyone trying to harm my critics," KID said, his expression determined. The thief clapped his hands together and laid them on the ground. The ground rippled, then a giant hand shot up out of the concrete, grabbing Shinichi and carrying him up, out of the way.

He did not just let out an undignified shriek, he did not, he did not, he did not, he did not! It wasn't his fault he was pint-sized, dammit! _Okay, this is just a wacky dream_, Shinichi decided.

…Was that girl who just showed up carrying a _wrench_??

* * *

SG-chan is pretty sure that her classmates think she's crazy, especially when she starts to quietly cackle to herself during the middle of math class when she should be taking notes. If anyone has any suggestions for a drabble/oneshot, feel free to leave them in form of a review!


	2. Princess

A random phrase just occurred to SG-chan as she was doing her homework: "I don't know how to tell you this, Shinichi, but I'm pregnant." Muses immediately discounted Ran, considered Kaito being serious, shoved Kaito being serious down a drain, and concocted this monstrosity. Enjoy, and don't forget to review, please!

**

* * *

Princess**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word count: 353 **

"I don't know how to tell you this, Shinichi, but I'm pregnant." Shinichi looked up from where he been reading, blinking. The others who were there, Ran, Sonoko, Heiji, Eisuke, Hakuba, Aoko, and Akako, also blinked. They looked at this girl who had just randomly burst into the Kudo house and claimed to be carrying Shinichi's child.

"What the hell now?" the Meitantei of the East inquired.

"You've been cheating on Ran, Kudo-kun??" Sonoko shrieked at him.

"What?? Wait, no, I-" At Sonoko's shriek, the floodgates opened.

"What?"

"How _could_ you, Kudo-kun?"

"She's yer girlfriend!"

"You two have actually made it past first base?"

"Quiet!!!" Ran shouted. Everyone turned to her. "You guys, Shinichi and I aren't in _that_ kind of a relationship," she explained.

"But you two have been pinin' after each other fer forever!" Heiji scratched his head in bafflement.

"Yeah, well, that's because Ran was trying to make the person she likes jealous," Shinichi nodded.

"What?" Everyone turned to the karateka, who was fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Well, um, uh, I, well…" she trailed off a moment. "Oh, I can't take it anymore!" Ran burst, then grabbed Sonoko and started heavily making out with her.

"Whoa." Heiji blinked. "That's surprisingly hot." The other boys nodded.

Aoko huffed. "Oh, no you don't, Saguru. You watch me and Akako-chan enough, I swear."

"Indeed," the sorceress agreed. The two girls then seized the British teen and led him, uncomplaining, off to a different part of the house.

"Well, now that _that's_ out of the way." The random girl who'd started this all was suddenly obscured in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Kaito was holding Shinichi bridal style.

"Kaito, put me down!" Shinichi sputtered, blushing.

"Aw, c'mon, princess, don't tell me you don't like it," Kaito cooed.

"Don't call me 'princess!'" Shinichi protested as he was carried away.

Heiji turned to Eisuke. "You wanna be _my_ princess?" he inquired with a leer. Eisuke blushed.

* * *

That was the completely crackiest thing SG-chan has ever written (she thinks). She hopes her parents never read any of this, or they may question her sanity more than they already do...


	3. Cinema

Based on Chapter 14 of SetoJouFan's drabble fic 'October.' The group makes a movie.

* * *

**Cinema**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: 463**

"Aaaand, cut!" Heiji stopped trying to strangle Aoko, and Hakuba sat up, seemingly oblivious of the blood trickling down from the enormous gash on his head. "That was great, you guys!" Kaito applauded his friends' acting skills. He frowned at the pit of snakes off to the side. "Akako, could you please take care of your…pets?" He then disappeared into the house to find their errant actor.

The sorceress made a 'come hither' motion, and the reptiles all slithered over to her.

"Hey, guys, Agasa-hakase ordered out fer us!" Kazuha and Ran approached with take-out bags, which were immediately fallen upon by the ravenous males. The two girls and Aoko exchanged sighs before sitting down to also eat.

"Why do I hafta be the killer again?" Heiji frowned.

"Because you're brash, loud, and reckless," Hakuba listed immediately. The Osakan growled at the Brit, but refrained from _actually_ strangling him, preferring to instead chew his food morbidly.

"Besides, Heiji, at least you don't have to die," Ran said, happily munching away on her food. "It's not fun. I had to die by decapitation, too, so it wasn't pretty."

"And of course we have to do a horror movie for our project," Sonoko complained, rolling her eyes.

"But we _do_ have the best of the best in terms of experience," Eisuke pointed out, his arms stained with fake blood from the equally as fake but still real looking cuts on his wrists.

"Speaking of which, where _is_ Kudo-kun?" Kazuha inquired, craning her neck in an effort to locate him.

"I think Kaito's trying to find him," Aoko said.

Suddenly, they heard a shriek from inside the house. "No, Kaito! I am _not_-- wait, Haibara, you're in on this, too?? Hey, both of you-- get away from me!" Silence. "Dammit, Kaito, I am not wearing a dress!" Shinichi yelled.

Ran sighed sufferingly. "Shinichi, if you're going to have kinky sex with your boyfriend, tone the foreplay down so the whole neighborhood doesn't hear!" she called. Aoko, Sonoko, and Eisuke choked on their food a moment, while the others sighed.

"Dammit, we are not-- get _off _of me!"

"It sounds like they're trying to rape him," Aoko commented worriedly. Akako perked up noticeably.

"I call dibs on Hakuba," she declared, sending a sultry gaze the blonde's way. He, in turn, glared at her half-heartedly.

Just then, Ai came into the backyard. "Kuroba-kun and Kudo-kun are rather occupied at the moment, but I'm sure I can be of assistance with helping stage fake deaths." The teens all exchanged rather nervous glances, both at the serious little girl, and the obvious implications of their two missing actors. "One word," Ai deadpanned at their dubious glances. "Poison."

* * *

Well, that's all for now from SG-chan. Now she has to hurry to get to school, especially since she has choir this morning. Don't forget to review, please! Oh, and go read SetoJouFan's 'October,' which is a really good KaiShin drabble fic. =^_^=


	4. Charades

Okay, kind of a sucky day today. SG-chan woke up late. SG-chan barely had anytime to get to school. And on top of that, when she woke up she found her voice was gone! So here's a little piece dedicated to all those people who've ever had this happen.

* * *

**Charades**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 212**

"Kaito, what _are_ you doing?" Shinichi inquired, baffled as Kaito gesticulated wildly about something or other.

"Ooh, are you playing charades?" Akako wondered, wandering in. "Let's see… one word," she said as Kaito held up a finger. "How many syllables?" The magician continued to flail, his hands occasionally going up to this throat.

"All…right," Akako frowned. "Something about your neck? Death of some kind?" she guessed as Kaito brought his hands together, miming wringing someone's neck. Shinichi sweat dropped. Apparently the sorceress didn't notice the murderous glare being sent her way.

"Kudo-kun is a shinigami? Kuroba-kun, we _already_ know that," Akako chided, rolling her eyes as the two boys sweat dropped. "Really, your charades need better work." With that, she glided out of the room in a melodramatic exit.

Kaito again brought his hands up to his throat, this time mouthing something. Then it hit Shinichi. "Kaito, did you lose your voice?"

The teen magician's eyes suddenly lit up, nodding vigorously. With a snap of his fingers, a sign appeared next to Shinichi, proclaiming, "Bingo!"

"You know, you could have just texted it out on your cell phone," Shinichi said. Kaito's expression as he realized that was nothing short of hilarious.

* * *

SG-chan just hopes her voice comes back by Sunday. She has to sing in her church's choir then... Don't forget to review please!


	5. Snowfall

SG-chan got inspired by the weather yesterday. ^^

* * *

**Snowfall**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 158**

"I am certain Kuroba had something to do with this," Hakuba stated as he stared out the window at the falling snow.

"Hey, much as I'm flattered by your faith in my abilities, I've gotta plead innocent on this," Kaito protested, holding his hands up. "Besides, wouldn't this be something more in Koizumi's department?"

"But, you had_ something_ to do with this," the British teen reiterated, narrowing his eyes at the other boy.

"Sorry, man, but I'm goin' with Kaito on this one," Heiji agreed with the magician. "I know he plays some pretty impressive tricks and everythin', but even _he_ can't make it snow."

"But it's May!" Hakuba argued. "It just doesn't spontaneously snow in the middle of May!"

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it, anyways," Shinichi put in.

"In a situation like this, there's only one thing we _can_ do," Kaito proclaimed solemnly. The others looked at him. He grinned. "Snowball fight!"

* * *

It snowed here yesterday. Not kidding, it snowed! Started about an hour before school let out, and it was still snowing hard when SG-chan left school! Now it's all gone, it melted, but still! Really, Minnesota's got crazy weather. There's a saying here. "You don't like the weather, wait five minutes." ^^ Don't forget to review, please!


	6. Role Reversal

And here's another crossover with FMA. Well, more like a fusion.

* * *

**Role Reversal**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: 329**

"You know, it's funny how our roles have switched. Usually _you_ cleaned up after _my_ messes; now I'm cleaning up after yours." Hakuba fixed a sardonic smirk on Kuroba. The latter stood nearer to the edge of the roof, white cape fluttering in the wind. "Also, I seem to have the distinct advantage in age."

"Hmm, yes, to make up for your other _short_ comings," Kaito teased, smirking. A vein stood out on Hakuba's forehead, just from habit.

"I am not short," the British teen protested, shooting a glare at his tormentor. "And pulling miracles out of thin air used to be _my_ job, not yours. You just took the credit for it, something you're still doing." Saguru scowled at that last part.

"Yes, well, you _do_ know what an attention hog I am," Kaito purred, eyes twinkling with mischief. For a moment, to Saguru, they changed color, dark onyx instead of sparkling blue-violet. "And your attentions to Alphonse are noted." The mention of his younger brother (technically, sister) softened the teen's expression. "Although I have to wonder, are you shooting for incest…?" Kaito nimbly caught the shoe thrown at him, tossing it back to its owner.

"Patience, Fullmetal. If I hadn't caught your shoe, it would've fallen off the roof, and you'd be without a loafer," Kaito chided. His nose wrinkled. "Although I can't see what you see in them, anyways."

"One of the things for _you_ to solve, then," Hakuba replied, slipping his shoe back on. "And I have shed that name," he added. "I don't need it anymore."

"That you don't," Kaito murmured, his eyes locking onto Saguru's, a world of knowledge passing between the two in a single moment.

A smirk lit Saguru's face as he began to advance. "But tell me, _Flame_, do you still dance whenever you snap your fingers?"

"Why don't you come here and find out?" Kaito challenged, his eyes smoldering.

"That I shall, mein Colonel," Saguru breathed. "That I shall."

* * *

She...she did it. SG-chan wrote HakuKei without it being crack! (Refer to fic 'Sidetracked, eh?') *brain breaks* *headdesk* Arrrrrgh! *sniffles* Sorry, SG-chan just couldn't imagine Shinichi as Ed... *eye twitches* Oh, well. At least SG-chan got her RoyEd OTP in there ^_^

Being serious now. The incest comment was directed at Aoko being Al's reincarnation. And not just cause their names sound alike. Okay, okay, _kinda_ cause of that ^^; Not that SG-chan is against Elricest, cause both Ed and Al are hot, but cause she can't see Hakuba with Aoko. (And isn't that ironic?) At least, not alone ^_~ Refer back to Chapter Two! XD

And we all know that Roy _does_ dance when he's using his alchemy ;D

Hmm, this plunny has some potential for sequels... Anybody averse to seeing Envy!Conan/Shinichi showing up? Or somebody else, maybe? Don't forget to review, now!


	7. Kilt

SG-chan watched part of the movie _'300_' this weekend over at Tsuki's house with her and Schrodinger, and there was this one line where this guy went, "Madness?" For some reason, in that moment, SG-chan could see/hear Kaito saying that. Then,later, she imagined Hakuba wearing a kilt XD

* * *

**Kilt**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: 192**

"Kuroba…I'm only going to ask once." Hakuba's voice was a deadly calm. "What. Are. You. Doing?" The rest of their classmates were visibly trying to hold in their laughter.

"What am I doing? What am I doing, you say?" Hakuba took a threatening step towards him.

"Yes. I would like to know why I am suddenly wearing a kilt!" Saguru's voice lowered to a hiss.

Kaito barely looked up from where he was calmly braiding Akako's hair. For some reason, she was _letting_ him do this.

"This is madness," Hakuba said suddenly, frustrated with his lack of response.

A razor sharp grin spread across Kaito's face. "Madness?" the brunette said lowly. Standing up, he met Saguru's eyes, a crazy gleam dancing in his own. "This is Sparta!" Kaito proclaimed rather loudly.

Hakuba merely looked at his classmate as if he was completely crazy and/or stupid. Which he probably was. "We're in Japan, not _Greece_, you idiot. And the _Scots_ wore kilts, not the Spartans."

"Besides, the Spartans knew how to party," Akako chimed in. "Well-muscled men and regular orgies." At this she gave Saguru a particularly lascivious look which he tried very hard to ignore.

* * *

Cause we all know Akako just wants to get into Sagu-chan's pants XD Oh, and the regular orgies part is more or less true. We're studying Greece in history class, and the teacher put on this video one day that said the Greeks often encouraged homosexuality among their soldiers, to bond. Kinda makes ya wonder about DADT in the American army, ne?

Oh, on a different note, a small hilarious conversation between SG-chan and her sister Miki-chan on the subject of Sparta:

_Miki-chan: What's Sparta?_

_SG-chan: Part of ancient Greece that encouraged homosexuality. _

_Miki-chan: Homosexuality? (Miki-chan is 13, BTW) _

_SG-chan: You know. Lovable gay guys. _

_Miki-chan: Oh. OH! _

XDD

Don't forget to review, please!


	8. Mastercard

We now interrupt 'A Meitantei's Musings and a Magician's Melodramas' for a commercial break. ;D

* * *

**Mastercard**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 89**

"Heiji, get your foot offa me!"

"It'd help if ya'd get yer elbow outta m'face, Kudo!"

"Kuroba, your elbow is digging into my ribs!"

"Yeah, well, _your_ knee is digging into a particularly sensitive place!"

The others stopped at this accusation, and all craned to see Hakuba's knee digging into…

…Kaito's side. "I'm ticklish!" the teen magician explained.

* * *

Replacement for a t-shirt that was ripped: $6.95

Aspirin for sore joints later: $11.49

The look on the guys' faces when the girls came back from shopping: Priceless.

* * *

Cause there are just too many of these kinds of moments to count XD Don't forget to review, please!


	9. Molestation

Warning: Spoilers for Movie 13! Inspired by a line from Movie 13 :D

* * *

**Molestation**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 195**

Kaito frowned. "She said that, huh?"

Conan raised an eyebrow. "What's with the deep speculation?"

"Nothing," the older (physically) teen replied, hugging his shrunken boyfriend to him. "Just thinking that Vermouth is a pedophile."

"What??" Conan shrieked, whipping his head around to look at Kaito incredulously. "How did you get _that_ out of me telling you about the tower incident?" The leer on the magician's face when he offered to play 'Doctor' had been quite flattering, but rather disconcerting all the same. "And along the lines of pedophilia, may I say 'Pot. Kettle. Black'?"

"Well, think about it!" Kaito protested. "Irish told you that now he could see why Vermouth was 'so into you'," he quoted. "Plus, that she-wolf hasn't told Them that you're still alive."

"She's just doing it to spite Gin," Conan disputed feebly. "I think," he added, muttering.

Kaito hummed knowingly, then hugged Conan closer to him, pressing a kiss on the shrunken teen's head. "I'm just glad you're safe," he said. "Seriously, though, stay away from her."

"You think I'm _not_ trying to?"

* * *

Hee hee, this was inspired by the line at the end, where Irish was like, "I can see why Vermouth is so into you." SG-chan went: "O_o He did _not_ say what I think he just said. *rewinds* OMG, he _did_ say what I think he just said! O_O;; " Yup, SG-chan's mind rents an apartment in the gutter XD Don't forget to review, please! Reviews is life and luv


	10. Close Quarters

SetoJouFan asked for the four boys, handcuffs, and a dark room. Taking creative license *cough*Twisting the boys to SG-chan's whims*cough*, this is what SG-chan came up with. Hope you like it, SetoJouFan!

* * *

**Close Quarters **

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: 510  
**

"How the hell did this happen??" Heiji demanded, pressed up against the wall, his right arm skewed at an uncomfortable angle.

"How should I know?" Hakuba retorted, his left arm attached to the other end of the handcuff that currently linked he and the Osakan detective. "This is _his_ fault, though, I am certain of it."

"Ain't it always?" Heiji drawled. "How'd Kuroba manage ta poof us into this…wherever this place is, anyways?"

"I believe, judging from the shape of whatever is sticking into my back at the moment, we are in a storage closet," the British teen informed the other.

"Oh, well that's just great!" Heiji fumed. "Wait'll I get my hands on that ahou, I'll kick his ass ta Timbuktu!" Waving his arms, he was surprised to find that he was free.

He sent a raised-eyebrow look to Hakuba, who merely shrugged, putting his lock pick away. "Hanging around Kuroba, you tend to pick things up, if only to get yourself out of sticky situations."

"Oh." Heiji just blinked. "Well, c'mon, let's go find Kuroba an' Kudo. With their luck, they probably stumbled over a dead body by now," he grumbled. Hakuba 'hmm'ed in agreement.

* * *

"Kaito."

"Yes~, Shin-chan?"

"What did you do?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

Shinichi sent him a deadpan glare at the attempted 'innocence' in the other's voice. "You know damn well what I mean, Kaito! Where are we, anyways?"

"We-e-ll, I may have misjudged where we were going to end up based on the combined mass of all four of us…"

"Spill it."

"I believe we're in a storage closet. At least, I _think_ those are brooms poking me in the side. Or are you just happy to see me?"

If he could see Kaito better, Shinichi would've hit him. "Baka! Now _we're_ trapped together, too!" He rattled the hand enclosed in the handcuff to emphasize his point.

"Hey, it's not _all_ bad," Kaito protested. "I get you all to myself~" He grinned lasciviously at his prude (in his opinion) boyfriend, whose blush was prominent even in the dark.

"Could you at least get us out of these handcuffs?" Shinichi jangled the chain hanging from his wrist.

"Oh, I dunno." Suddenly, the chain connecting them was twirled around Shinichi, pinning his arms to his side. "I kinda like you all tied up," Kaito murmured, tilting Shinichi's chin before bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Shinichi fought a moment before melting into the kiss.

Just then, the door opened, the light making both of them squint.

"Whoa, whoa, guys!" Heiji held an arm in front of his eyes. "Get a room!"

"Well, if you could learn to _knock_ first," Kaito retorted, reluctantly separating from Shinichi, who was looking rather dazed still. "We _were_ in a room!" With that, he reached out with his free hand and shut the door.

"Eventually they're going to have to come out of the closet," Hakuba noted.

"I thought they already did," Heiji drawled amusedly. Shaking his head, Hakuba followed the Osakan away from the detective and thief.

* * *

Note: The handcuffs are like the ones L and Light wore in Deathnote. And if that pairing isn't pretty much canon, SG-chan doesn't know what is xD Hope everyone liked, and don't forget to review! Also, SG-chan is open to suggestions for future chappies, just leave 'em in your review.


	11. Obsession

Inspired by the unfairness of SG-chan's parents not letting her go to GeekCon this previous weekend T_T Except in this scenario, SG-chan couldn't see any of the boys going to an anime convention. So _this _spawned...

* * *

**Obsession**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 277  
**

"I can't believe they even _have_ these," Shinichi babbled excitedly, gazing around in amazement.

"Yeah, me neither," Kaito mumbled, dejectedly following the other teen. "I just hope we don't run into-"

"Kuroba?"

"Speak of the devil," Kaito muttered, giving Hakuba a scathing glare.

"What are _you_ doing here? Oh, hello, Kudo-kun," the British teen greeted his Eastern counterpart.

"Do you honestly think I would come to one of these_ willingly_?" Kaito goggled. "I only came because Shin-chan threatened me with fish," he grumbled.

"Since when has that ever stopped you before?" Hakuba inquired dryly. The look-alikes sent him nearly identical withering glares.

"I see _you're_ dressed for the part," Shinichi surveyed Hakuba.

"Yes, well, one has to admit, Holmes _is_ a passion of mine," Hakuba nearly _preened_. "What about you?"

"I may be a Holmes fan as well, but Kaito threatened _me_ that he would take pictures and send them to Ran and Sonoko if I dressed up." Shinichi crossed his arms, glaring at his boyfriend, who retaliated in a very mature, manly manner by sticking his tongue out.

"Though I did offer to go as Arsene Lupin if he dressed up," Kaito informed Hakuba, who paled at this knowledge.

"Lucky you didn't, you probably would've been mobbed," the British teen told them.

"As it is, I'm tempted to dress as Watson and ravish Shin-chan," Kaito said brightly, taking in Shinichi's blush and sputtering with glee.

Hakuba sighed. "Just leave me out of it. I'd like to leave this convention _without_ needing bleach for my mind, thank you very much."

* * *

In case it wasn't quite clear, the boys are at a Sherlock Holmes convention. Not sure if these actually do exist, but they do in this little drabble! xD Don't forget to review, please!


	12. Serenade

Eh, just _had_ to do the obligatory song-fic. Song in question is _Into the West_, by Annie Lennox. It's from the credits at the end of LOTR:Return of the King. Awesome song, you should listen to it.

* * *

**Serenade**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 279  
**

Shinichi woke to the opening of his bedroom window. The teen gave a deadpan glance to the person who'd just climbed in. "Kaito, it's-" he glanced at his alarm clock "-2:36 in the morning. What are you doing?"

"I've come to serenade you," Kaito replied in all seriousness. "I kind of doubted your neighbors would appreciate it if I sang outside, so I climbed up here. Plus, the last time I tried to wake you up by throwing rocks at your window didn't go so well," he admitted the last part sheepishly.

"Yes, I remember," Shinichi said dryly. "You broke it." Inwardly, though, he was touched by his boyfriend's actions. It was all quite romantic, really.

Kaito sat at the edge of the bed, hummed the starting note, then in a soft voice, began to sing.

_Lay down,_

_your sweet and weary head._

_Night is falling._

_You have come to journey's end._

_Sleep now, and dream_

_of the ones who came before._

_They are calling,_

_from across a distant shore._

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see._

_All of your fears will pass away._

_Safe in my arms,_

_you're only sleeping._

_What can you see,_

_on the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea,_

_a pale moon rises._

_The ships have come,_

_to carry you home._

_And all will turn,_

_to silver glass._

_A light on the water._

_Grey ships pass _

_Into the West._

Kaito looked down at Shinichi, who'd fallen asleep during his soft song, a small smile lighting his face. "Goodnight, Shinichi," Kaito whispered, kissing the other boy on the cheek before climbing out the window.

* * *

Aww, SG-chan successfully (hopefully) wrote romantic fluff! ^^ The boys are just too kawaii, we tells ya. If anyone has any ideas for future chapters, just leave them in a review. Speaking of which, don't forget to review! It encourages the plunnies ever so much. *starry eyes*


	13. Insect

*facepalm* SG-chan is going to be shot by her Marvel-loving younger brother for this if he ever finds out.

* * *

**Insect**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 103  
**

"Shin-chaaan, my Kaitou senses are tingling," Kaito singsong, sashaying up to the other teen.

"Your _what_?" Shinichi questioned incredulously. "You stole that off Spiderman, didn't you?"

"Yeah, sooo?" Kaito batted his eyelashes at Shinichi.

"You're copying a guy…who climbs on walls," Shinichi stated.

"You know, really, _he's_ copying _me_," Kaito pouted. "I fly, he climbs on walls and swings from webs."

"And yet, for someone who's 'copying' you, you're going to dress up as him for the costume party?" The detective raised an eyebrow.

"You could be Mary Jane," Kaito offered, smiling sweetly at Shinichi's splutters. "Of course, that would make Hakuba Harry."

* * *

Ah, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Was listening to Weird Al's 'Ode to a Superhero' when the plunnies hit. Please, don't forget to review!

Oh, and SG-chan found an _awesome_ KaiShin vid on Youtube. You must go watch it; now!!! http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=XnAneOxrouE


	14. Caught

*shakes head* And just when SG-chan thought her brain couldn't think up anything crazy... must be cause it's almost Halloween.

* * *

**Caught**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 303  
**

Kaito lay in wait in the bushes, resisting the urge to move after being in one position for so long. He was going to complete his Pokedex, and that took patience. Feeling a poke in his side, Kaito smiled as he looked at Aoko Nakamori, his Mop-Wielding Pokemon, who was frowning at him. "You gotta be quiet, Aoko," he whispered. "Otherwise, we could scare off any wild Pokemon in the area."

Suddenly, they both heard rustling. Motioning for Aoko to be quiet, Kaito peeked through the leaves of the bushes. In the clearing before him was a child-humanoid Pokemon. He wore a small blazer with a bowtie and shorts. His bright blue eyes were framed by glasses far too big for his face. _Huh, I don't think I've ever seen that kind of Pokemon before_, Kaito thought, before grinning. Time for action.

Nodding to Aoko, who also grinned, they burst out of their hiding place. "Aoko, quick, get up behind him and use Bash!" Kaito ordered.

"Aoooooo-ko!" the little girl-like Pokemon cried, bashing the wild Pokemon over the head. It promptly fell unconscious from the force of the blow. "Ao?" Aoko questioned, poking the dark-haired Pokemon with her mop. Quickly, Kaito captured it, then flipped open his Pokedex to check the listings in it.

"Conan Edogawa, the Tantei-kun Pokemon," the computerized voice of the device informed him. "Enjoys a good puzzle to solve, and is quite handy at sports. A reclusive Pokemon, it is rarely seen, and does not trust easily."

"Conan Edogawa, huh?" Kaito mused, gazing at the Pokeball that housed his new Pokemon with a smile. "C'mon, Aoko," he told the other Pokemon, who bounded up to his side, mop in position over her shoulder. "There's a lot more Pokemon out there, and we haven't even seen that many yet!"

* * *

In History class yesterday, for some reason, some people started talking about Pokemon, and while SG-chan was finishing up 'Insect,' this popped into her head. Later on there may be a sequel, since the plunnies attacked in a horde that left SG-chan chuckling and drawing odd looks from her classmates. At least no one asked if she was okay this time ^^ Don't forget to review, please! SG-chan luvs reviews ♥


	15. Bunny

Here's your other plunny, SetoJouFan, Kaito wearing a strange/weird costume to school. Hope you enjoys it! =^_^=

* * *

**Bunny**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 198  
**

"Kuroba, what- never mind, I'm not even going to ask," Hakuba hurriedly cut off whatever he was going to say.

"Well, _I_ will. Kaito, what possessed you to wear a pink bunny costume to school??" Aoko demanded.

Their resident magician, dressed in full bunny regalia, shrugged. "It's Halloween, you're _supposed_ to dress up!"

"Not as the Easter Bunny, and certainly not to school!" Aoko protested vehemently. "Do you want Akako-chan to get wind of this?" she hissed the last part. The three of them shuddered in fear of the sorceress's rabbit OCD.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom slammed open, revealing a panting Kaito trying to catch his breath. In confusion, everyone looked from the Kaito in the bunny costume to the Kaito in the doorway.

The latter's eyes narrowed, and he growled, "You! Get out of my body!" then leapt at the costumed-clad teen, tackling the Kaito in costume.

With an undignified yelp, Kaito fell to the floor. Among all the noise the doppelgangers were making, Hakuba could make out something about full moons, enchanted gems, and pie.

He sighed, then turned to Aoko. "Could you please assist me in finding Koizumi? I believe her assistance may be required."

* * *

In case it wasn't quite clear, the Kaito in the bunny suit was actually Kaito in Shinichi's body, but he's wearing a full-body costume, so no one notices. The Kaito who shows up and tackles Usagi-Kaito is Shinichi in Kaito's body. Long story short, enchanted gem (not Pandora) switched their bodies. Pie was just random, as was Akako and her rabbit OCD that SG-chan thought up. Cause Akako's a witch and everything, so she likes bunnies ^^; Yes, SG-chan is aware she sounds somewhat strange or something... Don't forget to review!

And have a Happy Halloween!


	16. Training

Sequel to Chapter 14, Caught. There will be more sequels to this particular plunny train in the future ^_^

* * *

**Training**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 285  
**

"Urgh!" Kaito huffed in frustration. His newest Pokemon, Conan Edogawa, glared at him, while Aoko giggled from the sidelines. "C'mon, Conan, I'm trying to train you!" the aspiring Trainer pleaded. Conan 'hmph'ed, sticking his nose up in the air.

Kaito sighed. "Conan, please, just once." The glasses-clad Pokemon gave him a scrutinizing look-over, then sighed. Standing up, Conan got off the rock he had, so far, adamantly refused to leave. Aoko and Kaito both perked up in anticipation. "All right!" Kaito cheered. "Conan, use Rocket Orb!"

If he'd been paying closer attention, he might have noticed the dangerous smirk that lit Conan's face as the small boy-like Pokemon bent down to press something on his shoe. The footwear in question started to glow, and then Conan pressed a button on his belt.

A soccer ball ejected itself from the belt, and then Conan lifted his foot and kicked with surprising strength. Kaito's eyes widened as the black-and-white projectile headed straight for him, hitting him square in the chest. "Ack!" he coughed, air leaving his lungs with a 'whoosh.'

Shakily, Kaito rose, a wobbly grin pasted on his face. He then glared at Aoko and Conan. The former was laughing loudly while the latter merely smirked at Kaito. "Well, then, if that's the way you want it, I accept your challenge!" Kaito proclaimed, pointing a finger at Conan. "I will train you and we will become friends if it's the last thing I do!"

Then Conan apparently decided that the Trainer was boring, as he and Aoko proceeded to share some kind of wordless communication, both breaking out into giggles a moment later.

Kaito fumed. "Oi! Are you two even listening to me?? Oi!"

* * *

Heh heh, this was kinda based off the Pokemon anime when Ash was first trying to train Pikachu. Credit goes to Mangaluva for the idea of Conan tormenting Kaito by regularly kicking/darting him XD Please, don't forget to review! And Happy Halloween to everyone!


	17. Seishi in a Sailor Suit

Exactly what it sounds like XD Cause SG-chan loves to torture the boys.

* * *

**Seishi in a Sailor Suit**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 236  
**

He was dreaming he was dreaming he was dreaming he was dreaming-

_Smack._ Ow. That had hurt. Okay, he _wasn't_ dreaming.

Strangely feeling rather calmly detached, Shinichi lifted his face to meet Kaito's eyes. "Kaito. What. Am. I. Wearing?" He was certain that any court of law would justify him murdering his boyfriend right then and there. If they found the body. He did know probably over 100 ways to kill a person and not leave evidence; being a detective and all.

"But Shin-chaaan, you look adorable in it!" Kaito pleaded, flashing him puppy eyes.

"Kaito, I'm not a cross dresser! You may enjoy it- don't deny it, you do it way too often at heists _not_ to- but I'd like to maintain some dignity!" By now the Detective of the East was almost literally emitting steam from his ears.

"Eh heh heh, calm down, Shin-chan!" Kaito sweat dropped, backing up from the irate teen. "Besides, I got a matching outfit!" Snapping his fingers, the magician was clouded in smoke a moment before he was revealed in an outfit matching Shinichi's.

"Kaito. I'm going to kill you," Shinichi declared quietly, a decidedly manic gleam in his eye. "I don't care if it's Halloween or not, I'm not wearing a damn Sailor Moon outfit!"

"Not even if I break out the whipped cream and ties?"

Shinichi paused. "We _might_ be able to reach an agreement," he nodded.

* * *

Credit goes to Devil-Neko-Onee-Chan for letting SG-chan use a little plunny from her Halloween story to play with xD Hope everyone enjoys, and don't forget to review!


	18. In Plain Sight

Going with a plunny that would not leave SG-chan alone, inspired by the fact that Akako's name means 'Red child,' and a witch loses her power if she cries.

* * *

**In Plain Sight**

**Rating: G **

**Word Count: 335  
**

Akako Koizumi was not a fool. She was many things: sorceress, witch, seductress, high school student, and a friend to some, but she was not a fool.

She'd never really wondered about how she'd become a witch, or what her life was like Before. There _was_ a Before, and whenever she thought about It, It was always with a capital letter; important and foreboding.

She tended to try _not _to think about It, though. Thinking about It always lead to nights of waking up from terror-inducing, sweat-drenching nightmares. Red splashed against her retinas, and screams of varying pitch and volume assaulted her ears.

It was shortly after she met Kaito Kuroba that Akako noticed the dreams seemed to change. They became less gory and more…prophetic. Being a witch and sorceress, she knew that some tended to specialize in just one aspect of magic, including prophesies. But still, she tried not to think about It.

Really, it shouldn't have come as a surprise when she started to feel drawn to KID's heists. Not just because of Kuroba, but KID as an individual. The phantom in white started to shield the sorceress from her nightmares, and it was ironic, really, because wasn't she trying to _kill _him?

After the clock tower heist, Akako started to feel more and more compelled to hang around the thief. Of course, with this came the blue child and the stallion. She found she didn't mind it, though, even if she occasionally felt like trying to strangle the stallion for his idiotic behavior that was pushing the thief and blue one away.

Crying even a single tear would lead to losing her powers, and Akako never disputed that fact. But somehow, she thinks she always knew the real reason, when on a star fell from the heavens and she looked up, smiling, into her friends' faces, and gave them both a gift and a curse. Because who would have thought that what the phantom thief, both dead and alive, had searched for was right in front of him this whole time?

* * *

Yeah, basically going with the idea that Akako is Pandora. SG-chan thinks it would make sense, you know? Cookies to whoever can guess the cryptic (maybe? ^^) meanings. Don't forget to review, please!


	19. Imprint

Continuation of SG-chan's PokeDCMK verse XD Just saying it makes her giggle.

* * *

**Imprint**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 547  
**

Kaito, Aoko, and Conan were walking though the only path in Eterna Forest. Well, _trying_ to, that is. It seemed like every wild Pokemon in the area wanted a piece of the people intruding in their forest.

It was after Aoko had neatly dispatched of a Wurmple that Kaito began to get a feeling. It wasn't a good feeling, like when he finally got Conan to train with him and Aoko, or a bad feeling, like when the brat had scared him half to death when they were attacked by a wild Geodude that nearly took off Conan's head. It was a feeling of being watched.

Suddenly, Aoko perked up from her own suspicious mode, and trotted off into some bushes off the path. "Ah! Aoko, get back here!" Kaito called, him and Conan following her. While the spectacled Pokemon may have been defiant and nerve-wracking to Kaito, Aoko was like a little sister to him.

Said little sister was currently leading them away from the path, and that was probably bad, because this forest really _could_ be dangerous, and-

The two boys stopped at the edge of the clearing Aoko had come to. Near the other side was Aoko, and she was apparently conversing with a Buneary. Noticing the two, the Mop-Wielding Pokemon motioned for Kaito and Conan to come over, which they did.

"Hey, Aoko, what's going on?" Kaito asked.

"Ao Ao," she replied, pointing from the Buneary, to them, and then to behind the bush. Curiously, Conan pushed the leaves back, and then stopped in amazement at what they saw.

It was an egg.

A suspicion formed in Kaito's mind, and he turned to Aoko and the Buneary. "Aoko, does the Buneary want us to take the egg along with us?" She nodded enthusiastically. At his frown, she quickly turned puppy eyes on him. _Dammit, you know all my weak spots,_ he thought rather affectionately.

Just then, Conan tapped him. Turning, he looked in the direction Conan was pointing, then stopped. "Aw, crap," Kaito muttered at the cracks spreading across the surface of the egg.

The little group watched as the egg shuddered, then a portion at the top popped up, and a dark head with tanned skin emerged, blinking green eyes curiously. "Doy?" he inquired curiously, gazing at the three of them.

Taking out his Pokedex, Kaito pointed it at the baby Pokemon. "Doyle, the Bokken Pokemon," the computerized device informed them. "Rather brash and reckless, it is extremely loyal, and quite intelligent."

Meanwhile, Doyle had broken out of his shell and nearly fallen over. Conan quickly caught him before he could hit the ground, and the baby Pokemon, who was about the same size as Conan, looked up, smiled, and cried, "Okaa-san!"

The look on Conan's face was priceless, and Kaito fell back, cracking up. He barely noticed the death glare Conan sent him before everything went black.

* * *

When he woke up later, Kaito vowed death to the little Pokemon for using his Stun Watch on him. _Again_. Really, it was handy in battles and everything, but annoying as hell when Conan used it on Kaito. However, as he looked around, and noticed Doyle playing with Conan while Aoko looked on, giggling, Kaito decided that maybe, this time, it was worth it.

* * *

*evil grin* Oh, yes, SG-chan just could not resist. Seriously, though, it's so obvious Heiji either has a gigantic crush or huge hero worship for Shinichi. Heiji being a 'Doyle' in this story is a reference to Shinichi's own pseudonym when he got shrunk. Conan - Doyle - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. SG-chan is so smart XD If she comes up with many more drabbles for her PokeDCMK verse *giggle* though, she may start a whole new fic for the drabbles. Anyone have any thoughts on that? Don't forget to review, and go vote in SG-chan's 'A Beautiful Relationship' poll, please!


	20. Hack

SG-chan honestly has no idea what spurred this on. Just plain randomness, she guesses. *shrugs*

* * *

**Hack**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 335  
**

"Dammit, can't ya type any faster?" Heiji demanded, leaning over Ai's shoulder to look at the computer screen. She didn't even spare him a glare, which really wasn't necessary anyways as Conan kicked him in the shin.

"She's the best we've got, Hattori," Shinichi put in, watching the scene before him unfold. "And if she can't do it, we're doomed."

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Chianti swore vehemently as another warning popped up on the computer screen. "They keep blocking us!"

"Let me try," Gin ordered the nameless computer techie. Chianti elbowed him with no remorse.

"Yeah right!" she scoffed. "As if we'd let _you_ do it. You'd probably make a mistake on purpose cause of your _girlfriend_~"

"Honestly, you're behaving like children," Vermouth interrupted from a dark corner. "Can't you bond together for the common good, or rather, evil?"

Gin and Chianti glared, not sure who they hated more at the moment; each other, or Vermouth.

* * *

"What??" Hakuba snapped, his fingers flying over the keyboard. "Denied access? Dammit," he fumed.

"Need any help there?" Kaito asked rather innocently.

"Fine," Hakuba relented, sliding out of the chair as the magician quickly took his place. "But if you mess any of my files up-"

"I won't," Kaito interrupted. "Thief's honor." Hakuba snorted.

* * *

"What?" Ai stared at the screen in confusion and dismay. "This can't be!"

* * *

"Uh, s-sir," the computer techie stuttered, not wanting to make eye contact with Gin. "W-we've got a problem."

* * *

"Okay, this isn't good," Kaito mused.

On all three computer screens flashed the logo **Game Over **in gaudy red letters.

"Dammit, we lost!" Chianti fumed.

* * *

"Well, we were close," Kaito tried to look on the bright side.

* * *

"I wonder who won," Shinichi mused as Heiji swore up a storm that would've made Nakamori-keibu blush.

* * *

Across the ocean, in America, Eisuke Hondou leaned back in his chair, smirking smugly at the computer screen. Really, it was all too easy to win a simple computer game like this.

* * *

This was complete and under randomness when SG-chan thought about the Black Org., Shinichi and Co., as well as KID, competing for/in something, and then Eisuke coming in suddenly and totally kicking all their asses. In this case, it was a computer game. Probably some spy game or something, since Hakuba said that he was being denied access.

Oh, and thank you to all the people who have voted so far in SG-chan's poll for ABR! It's surprising how many people have voted for just KaiShin so far. SG-chan wonders if anyone knows she kinda meant that as a joke... ^^; Anyways, don't forget to review, and go vote in the poll for ABR!


	21. How Kaito Destroyed Pandora Maybe

This was typed at 3 in the morning, so, yes, it is utterly and undeniably crack, _long_ crack, and SG-chan is probably going to die from oxygen deprivation if she won't stop laughing. I had insomnia, and half a Snickers bar. *pause* I don't even like Snickers.

**Speaking in English**

Speaking in French

_**Speaking so everyone understands**_

Regular speech

* * *

**Pandemonium and Chaos; Or, How Kaito Destroyed Pandora (Maybe) **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Word Count: 1,422  
**

"What the hell??" Kaito dodged a bolt of lightning-- yes, _lightning_-- that had suddenly come out of nowhere. While he knew Akako was a witch, she normally used dark magic, not flashy stuff like this. _Figures,_ he thought, annoyed. _The night I'm 98% _sure_ I've found Pandora, and a whack job has to show up. _

"Cease and desist, human, or I will fry you where you stand!" a shrill feminine voice shrieked from behind him.

_Yeah, right! I'm not an idiot!_ Kaito thought, almost rolling his eyes, but had to then dodge another lightning bolt. Ducking behind a statue, he tried to get a grip on the situation.

Apparently he'd lost Tantei-kun and the Task Force, but judging from the sounds of cursing getting closer, they'd catch up soon. Then he turned his attention to his attacker. Kaito's eyes widened.

A little girl who seemed to be no more than six or seven years old was rather dramatically stalking into the room. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," she sang softly, a trace of malice in her voice that was rather…enticing…

Kaito shook his head. Obviously she had some sort of trick similar to Akako's 'Men are my slaves' spell.

"Come on, little birdy, little Mud Man who thinks he can fly," the girl sing-songed, giggling rather maniacally. "Come give Mistress Koboi that little rock you have. I promise you a nice present, fit for a little birdy."

_What the fuck is this kid on??_ Kaito wondered rather disbelievingly. Just then, there was a flash of bright white light. _Oh, great, did I just die?_ he thought. _Nope, still here, _the magician noted. And there were four people, three men and one woman, in the middle of the room where there hadn't been anyone before. They were dressed in combat clothing, and held guns.

"**All right, don't move, you're coming with us**," the gray-haired man on the far left ordered.

"**Pathetic Mud Men**," the girl scoffed, glaring, switching to English smoothly. "**Do you honestly think I would come with you willingly**?"

"**Uh, actually, no, not really**," one of the other men, a brunette with glasses, replied.

"**If we deem it necessary, we will retrieve you by force**," intoned the last man, a dark-skinned, tall fellow with a gold tattoo on his forehead.

"**Besides, you owe us for getting you out of that hellhole**," the blonde woman interjected. "**Of course, we didn't know you were evil at the time, but still**."

Kaito shook his head. He really should just quietly sneak away right now, he really should.

Suddenly, a wall near him practically exploded, plaster crumbling. A figure dressed in traditional Chinese clothing bounded through the hole in the wall. "Shampoo!" he cried, bespectacled eyes glancing around furiously. "Where are you, Shampoo??"

"Silly Mousse!" an accented voice chided, and a girl with long dark blue hair walked through the makeshift opening. "Shampoo right behind you! Hurry, must find jewel before Shampoo's Airen does!" Looking around the room, she completely ignored the crazy little girl and the military people, her gaze almost immediately drawn to Kaito. Her eyes widened. "Mousse! White suit man right there have jewel Airen needs to free ugly fiance!"

"Oh, shit," Kaito muttered. With a whirl of his cape and a well-placed smoke bomb, he quickly made a speedy getaway from the room.

Running down the corridor, Kaito jumped quickly to avoid a teenage boy with a black pigtail who was running in his direction, followed by another boy who wore a bandana around his forehead. They both stopped suddenly, then made an abrupt U-turn.

"Ryoga, there it is!" cried the pigtailed boy, pointing at the jewel Kaito was holding. _Dammit, why didn't I put it away??_ the thief thought incredulously.

"All right, you, just hand over the jewel and you won't get hurt," the other boy growled, sliding into a fighting stance. "We need it to free his," he jerked a thumb at the pigtailed boy, "fiance, so just give it to us before we beat you into a pulp."

"Airen!" The girl from earlier rounded the corner. She narrowed her eyes. "Give Shampoo jewel, white suit man!" she demanded, pointing at Kaito.

"It has disappeared! It has disappeared!" a voice with a French accent bellowed. Everyone turned to see a man with a mustache and dressed in a beige trench coat run down the hall towards them. "The Pink Panther, it is gone!" he wailed. Then, he stopped, eyes widening at the sight of Kaito, holding the jewel he'd stolen.

"You! You have taken it! Return it now, you thief!" the mustached man demanded. As Kaito stared in bewilderment at the man's accented French, while the others had no idea what he was saying at all, another bolt of lightning streaked down the hallway.

"What the fuck??" the boy with the bandana exclaimed, having narrowly missed being electrocuted. They heard gunfire as the four military people were beating a hasty retreat, firing their guns back in some semblance of defense.

"**Carter, contact Thor and tell him to beam us the hell out of here**!" the gray-haired man, who seemed to be the leader, ordered.

"**I'm trying, sir**!" the blonde woman cried, doing something to some kind of…stone?

The little psychotic girl from earlier rounded the corner, cackling maniacally and shooting lightning everywhere. Quickly, everyone ducked for cover, not wanting to meet a zappy end.

"KID, duck!" Was that Tantei-kun?…And oh crap, black-and-white projectile also known as a soccer ball approaching at high speeds! Kaito ducked just in time, and Conan's chosen weapon zoomed over the thief's head and beyond, hitting the girl who was a menace in the face and knocking her over.

"Hey, good job there, Tantei-kun!" Kaito complimented the shrunken teen.

"You… ignorant…FOOLS!" Oh, shit, apparently crazy girl _wasn't_ out of the game.

"Why, hello, there, Kuroba-kun," a falsetto whispered in his ear.

"Gah!" Kaito leapt back about two inches. "Koizumi, what are you doing here??" The sorceress giggled rather highly, and Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Koizumi…?"

"I'm sorry, I had some Pixie Stix before I came here," Akako breathed. She gave the stone he was holding a curious glance from where she sat atop her broom. "Here, I can help you with that," she said.

"Be my guest," Kaito tossed it to her. He probably should have been wondering how or what everyone else was doing, but he was kind of busy at the moment.

Clasping the stone between her hands, Akako suddenly pressed inward. There was a loud 'pop!' and when the smoke cleared, everyone's hair had turned green, and there was now a suit of armor along with a boy wearing a red coat in the hallway.

The boy blinked. "What the hell happened, and where the fuck are we?"

The suit of armor swiveled its head, looking around at the destruction that had been wrought, as well as the disbelieving looks on the faces of everyone around them. "Uh, I'm not sure, nii-san."

"Hmm, I guess being on a sugar high affects my magic," Akako mused, giggling rather disturbingly, in Kaito's opinion.

"You shall all perish!" the little girl screamed, finally losing what was left of her self control.

As she moved to attack them, the boy in the red coat clapped his hands, then brought them to the floor, which rolled up, deflecting the lightning bolts, then continued to trap the girl in a stony tomb.

Silence reigned a moment before the brown haired man with glasses just blinked and said, "**Wow.**" Wordlessly, everyone agreed with him. The Frenchman crept up behind Kaito and Akako to grab the jewel, but tripped over his own feet and hit his head on the floor, knocking himself unconscious.

Just then, Hakuba showed up, with the Task Force close behind. They all stared at the nearly destroyed hallway. The British teen sighed. "I don't even _want_ to know."

"_**You are probably most correct in that euphemism**_," a cultured voice spoke. Everyone turned to see a little grey alien standing near the military group.

"**Hey, Thor, about time you showed up**," complained the leader of the military group.

Kaito shook his head. There was no way his mom was going to accept this as the excuse as to why he had missed his curfew…

* * *

*headdesk* Oh. My. God. Just managed to fit *counts on fingers* seven fandoms in a oneshot. *pauses* Yup, I'm crazy. SG-chan is going to go die of crack overdose now. Don't forget to review, and don't hesitate to ask questions! SG-chan's just not sure she'll be able to answer them in her frame of mind at the moment...


	22. Curse

The age old question is asked by Kaito: Why is Shin-chan a death magnet?

* * *

**Curse**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 226  
**

"Hey, Shinichi, I've got a question," Kaito said as the two were walking back to the Kudo mansion from the café they'd eaten lunch in. Well, _tried_ to eat. About halfway through their meal, a man a few seats down from them had suddenly keeled over and died. Luckily, it wasn't murder. The man had suffered from extreme allergies to citrus, and merely reacted to the lemon seasoning in the dish. But all this had made Kaito think.

"Are you some sort of Shinigami or something?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi stopped and stared. "Was there something in that soup you were eating? Fish, maybe?"

Kaito shuddered at the mention of f-f-f-finny…_things_, then regained his composure. "No, I'm serious. Hate to break it to you, but people die pretty much everywhere you go. They _literally_ fall from the sky!"

"That only happened twice," Shinichi muttered. "Besides, people don't die _everywhere_ I go! If they did, the population would certainly show it."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Kaito agreed. "Unless, of course, we were in some kind of manga or something." There was the sound of the fourth wall cracking, and Shinichi glared at Kaito, who grinned.

"Soo," the magician said after a moment. "You up for lemonade?"

Shinichi groaned. "Dammit, hanging around all those fan girls have corrupted you!"

"Like I wasn't already?"

"True…"

* * *

Heh heh, just couldn't resist that last part XD Lemonade indeed...

As for the last chapter, the seven fandoms were, in order of appearance: Magic Kaito, Artemis Fowl, Stargate SG-1, Ranma 1/2, The Pink Panther, Detective Conan, and Fullmetal Alchemist. Don't worry if you didn't understand anything, SG-chan had insomnia and half a Snickers bar at 3 in the morning; it was not _supposed_ to make sense XD Cookies to anyone who got all seven fandoms! Don't forget to review, please!


	23. Nickname

SG-chan noticed that Kaito seems to always be calling Shinichi 'Shin-chan.' Wonder what our favorite detective thinks of that...

* * *

**Nickname**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 53**

"Shin-chan!"

Twitch.

"Shin-chaaaan~"

Twitch _and_ shake. Hmm, this was quite fun!

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-cha –"

Explode. "What??"

Pout. "You don't like your nickname?"

Seethe. "Not that particular one, no."

"Okay! I won't call you Shin-chan again!"

*~*~*

**The Next Day**

"Shinichigami!"

SNAP.

"Ah! It was just a _joke_, Shinichi, a joke!"

* * *

XD Yes, Kaito, you'd better run! Shinichi - Shinigami - Shinichigami! Well, it made sense during math class... Don't forget to review, please!


	24. Hands Clean

Another song fic. This time, 'Hands Clean' by Alanis Morissette. Very good song, and though it doesn't exactly fit KaiShin, it does fit ConKai. That means shota, however vague it is. You don't like, don't read. Or if you do read anyway, don't flame! SG-chan is a pyro, she will merely send the flames back and you will be barbecued! Mmm, barbecue...

* * *

**Hands Clean**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: 962  
**

Conan looked at the bouquet of flowers with a fond, reminiscent smile. Who'd have thought that irritating, infuriating thief could crawl under his skin like this? To think, it had just started with a small kiss…

_If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened  
If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself  
If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and  
If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much_

The first time it happened was honestly an accident. Conan pursued KID. KID ran. Conan accidentally activated a springboard KID had set as a trap, propelling him through the air, colliding with the thief and then they tumbled over one another to the ground. For maybe two milliseconds, lips had met. Then the awkward, shocking moment was ruined as Conan tried to dart KID.

_Ooh this could be messy  
But you don't seem to mind  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
And overlook this supposed crime _

The second time, KID had been visiting (stalking) Conan, and the shrunken tantei had, in no uncertain terms, told him off. Then the thief had merely sat down next to him, waiting for Conan to calm down and tell him what was wrong. When Conan finally broke down and told KID he'd broken up with Ran, the thief merely kissed the boy gently. After an awkward silence, they sat on the rooftop in comfortable silence, hands not quite enlaced._  
_  
_We'll fast forward to a few years later  
And no one knows except the both of us  
And I have honored your request for silence  
And you've washed your hands clean of this _

The first time Conan had met KID, Kaito Kuroba, outside of heists, had been at Hakuba's birthday party. The British detective had invited not just them, but the Task Force, Nakamori-keibu's daughter along with another classmate- were those _cobras_?- as well as Hattori. Conan's and Kaito's eyes had met, and the latter's face was quickly and carefully composed into an expressionless mask. Smiling slightly sadly, Conan gave a little nod. _I don't know you here.  
_  
_You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me  
You're kind of my protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me  
I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian  
I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it _

Once Conan Edogawa and Kaito Kuroba met 'officially', the two began to hang out. The Shonen Tantei-Dan seemed to idolize the young magician, who was now going to the local college, majoring in psychology. Conan had a good laugh over that, and even more so when Kaito introduced him to Hakuba as his 'assistant.' The look on the blonde's face had been priceless. _  
_  
_Ooh this could get messy  
But you don't seem to mind  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
And overlook this supposed crime_

It didn't take a genius to realize that some people, bad people, were after Kaitou KID. One particularly dangerous heist, Conan had nearly been knocked off a building when a sniper decided he was a good hostage to lure KID out into the open. The sniper was soon disabused of that notion. Agasa's shoes were very handy for kicking things other than soccer balls. Some part of him felt guilty, though, when Kaito embraced him later, holding him tight, just to make sure he was alive.

_We'll fast forward to a few years later  
And no one knows except the both of us  
And I have honored your request for silence  
And you've washed your hands clean of this _

Valentine's Day, and Conan's heart, for once, didn't wrench out of his chest when he saw Ran walking along with Eisuke Hondou, the two laughing together, so happy. Whether he liked it or not, Shinichi Kudo was, for all intents and purposes, essentially dead. That night, he hitched a bus to Ekoda. Hikaru Kuroba answered the door, then yelled up to her son that he had a visitor. If Kaito was surprised to see his boyfriend there, he didn't show it. _  
_  
_What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?  
What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?  
What with this distance it seems so obvious?_

Their first time together, in the midst of hot, blood-blazing passion, Kaito had called him by his name. Conan merely looked at the older boy and shook his head sadly. "Shinichi Kudo died that night in Tropical Land. I'm Conan." Kaito paused, nodded, then proceeded to drive all coherent thought from the boy's mind.

_Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family  
We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse  
I wish I could tell the world cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly  
I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body  
_  
Conan heard a knock on the door, and Haibara stuck her head in. "He's waiting," she told him. He smiled, then stood to leave. His fellow APTX victim stopped him, fixing his tie. Putting it back into place, she smiled at him, a real smile without bitterness or sarcasm. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," he replied. Then, as the piano began to play, he walked down the aisle towards that vibrant pair of indigo eyes. One part of his life was ending, while another was just beginning.

_Ooh this could be messy and  
Ooh I don't seem to mind  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
And overlook this supposed crime

* * *

_

SG-chan had this song stuck in her head all day. There's a difference, though, between just having a song stuck in your head, and having a _good_ song stuck in your head. Fortunately, this was one of the latter. Waa, so many reviews already! Over 50! *flails happily* SG-chan is so grateful to you all! Another review wouldn't hurt, though, would it? XD


	25. Twin

Anonymous reviewer Yomiko thought there should be one where Shin-chan was laughing at Kaito for getting shrunk. Well, SG-chan didn't get Shin-chan laughing at Kaito in, but she did get the other one! ^_^

* * *

**Twin**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 189  
**

When a little boy who looked almost exactly like Conan showed up one day with a girl who looked like she could've been Ran's twin, Shinichi knew there was trouble. Now, he was sitting on the bed in his little room in the Detective Agency glaring at Kaito.

"What were you thinking??" he hissed at the other boy, who was currently juggling Conan's textbooks. "It's bad enough _one_ of us is in this position; how long do you think They'll take to coordinate your disappearance with KID's?"

"Already thought of," Kaito informed him calmly.

"And what were you thinking, coming _here_ of all places for a cover!" Shinichi fumed.

"Well, you _are_ my boyfriend," Kaito pointed out, shifting so he was now lying on the floor while juggling. How he was doing it was beyond Shinichi, who was now blushing.

"That's not the point," Shinichi muttered.

Then Kaito shifted to a sitting position, leering. "You know, there aren't really any laws against _minors_ fooling around together…" he trailed off, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Shinichi took the implication for what it was, then bolted, yelling, "Ran-neechan! Kaito is trying to _rape _me!"

* * *

SG-chan thinks the mental image of _Conan_ yelling that is even funnier than if Shinichi was. And of course Ran and Aoko sigh sufferingly at the the adorkable boys XD Don't forget to review, everyone!


	26. Mistaken Identity

Okay, bit of randomness after SG-chan noticed that Harry Potter, Kai-chan, and Shin-chan all look alike. And besides, it's not that hard to imagine Kaito glomping a random person XD

* * *

**Mistaken Identity**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 387  
**

Kaito looked around the crowded English train station. _Geez, where'd you go, Shin-chan?_ he wondered, frowning. Just then, he caught sight of a familiar dark head of hair. Grinning, the teen magician bounded over, glomping the other. "Shin-chaaan, I was looking all over for you!" he cried.

"Uh, excuse me?" a voice that was definitely _not_ Shinichi said.

Disengaging from his victim, Kaito noticed that, no, this wasn't Shinichi, although they certainly looked similar. This boy had the same dark hair, yes, but he worre glasses, his eyes were green, and he had a strange lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. "Ah! I thought you were someone else," Kaito apologized, scratching at his head sheepishly.

"Blimey, he looks just like you, Harry," the boy's friends, a redhead, said.

"Kaito!" the magician heard his name being called. He turned.

"Ah, Shin-chan!" Kaito grinned.

"I told you it was easy to get lost here," the detective said, frowning at him.

"But Shin-chaaan, I get so bored!" Kaito whined, sending the other puppy eyes.

"Sorry if he bothered you," Shinichi turned to the teen Kaito had mistaken and his friends. "He tends to get into trouble if he's not looked after properly."

"Not if you're the one doing the looking after," Kaito replied, leering at Shinichi, who blushed.

"Come on, we're going to miss our train!" Shinichi grabbed Kaito's wrist and hauled the magician after him.

"Remind me why we came to visit Hakuba again?" he complained.

"Because he asked me here for my advice on something he saw that he says is 'unexplainable,'" the detective replied. "And we're a two for one deal."

"Aww, Shin-chan, you _do_ care!" Kaito glomped him.

Meanwhile, back on the train platform, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had heard the first bit of the last part of the two foreigner's conversation. "Do you think he could mean us riding the thestrals to the Ministry?" Ron inquired in a low voice.

"Nonsense, there wasn't anyone around," Hermione scolded, though she looked nervous all the same. "Harry?" She turned to the Boy-Who-Lived, who was looking off into space somewhat.

"I wonder if Draco would let _me_ glomp him," the savior of the wizarding world wondered a little dreamily, causing Ron and Hermione to sweat drop.

* * *

Cause no matter what anyone else says, Harry is insane XD And, seriously, they _were_ riding the thestrals at night, but someone still could have seen them! Or seen a few kids floating in midair... Heh heh, poor Hakuba ^^ Hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to review!


	27. Relations

Sorry for not updating the past couple of days! The internet connection was all crappy, but SG-chan's brother has fixed it, so she's able to post now! ^^ This is a continuation of the last chapter, since so many people loved it :D Oh, and does everyone like SG-chan's new avvie? XD Kai-chan is pure awesomeness!

* * *

**Relations**

**Rating: G **

**Word Count: 413  
**

"I am never getting on a train with you again," Shinichi growled, trying to shrug Kaito off from where the teen magician was hanging onto his shoulders.

"But Shin-chan, you know me! I can't go without pulling pranks for a few minutes, let alone two whole _hours_ in a cramped compartment on a train," Kaito whined. Shinichi muttered incoherently under his breath, no doubt wishing death or something equally as painful on the other boy.

They reached the Hakuba estate, which said Hakuba had invited them to. Or rather, he invited Shinichi, but no matter where the Heisei no Holmes went, the Heisei no Lupin (though Kaito would never admit it) always followed.

The front door was rather daunting, a wild stallion rearing up as the door knocker. So, avoiding it, Shinichi pressed the door bell. He then had to slap Kaito's hand away as his boyfriend then proceeded to continuously press the door bell, sounding the chime over and over. Kaito merely grinned in reply to the scowl Shinichi gave him.

A boy with platinum blonde hair slicked back answered the door. "Hello," he said, his voice permeated with an English accent. Which was fitting, really, seeing as how they were in England.

"Hello," Shinichi replied, his English slightly rusty from not being used very often. "Hakuba Saguru is expecting us? Well, really, me."

"Aww, I'm hurt, Shin-chan!" Kaito pouted, giving him puppy eyes. Shinichi merely ignored him.

"Ah, yes, Saguru said something about expecting two more people," the blonde nodded.

"He knows me," Kaito whispered conspiratorially to Shinichi, who rolled his eyes, though he smiled rather affectionately.

"Yo, Kudo!" they heard a familiar Osakan call.

"Don't tell me _he's _here too," the thief groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, yer just jealous cause I tried ta make a move 'fore you could mark yer territory," Heiji waved off Kaito's complaints. "Hakuba called you here fer a case, too?"

"Yes, he did," Shinichi nodded.

"Uh, excuse me, but could you talk in English, please? I'm afraid I don't know much Japanese," the blonde, who'd they'd nearly completely forgotten about, asked.

"Oh, sorry," Shinichi apologized for the three. "We didn't realize."

"Who are you, anyway?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's my cousin," a familiar voice informed them. Saguru Hakuba, _not_ wearing Sherlock Holmes, thank God, came down the stairs. "He just arrived yesterday for the summer holidays. Kudo-kun, Kuroba-kun, Hattori-kun, please meet Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Hakuba and Draco cousins ^^; They're both blondes, look kinda alike, and it was the only way SG-chan could think of how to get Draco into the story. There will probably be one or two more oneshots after this based on this train of thought, and then, if someone wants to run off this plunny, or if people want to see more of it, just PM SG-chan. Hope you all enjoyed, and please review!


	28. Similarities

Okay, everyone, the sequel to the sequel to Chapter 26! ^^ This may or may not turn into a full-length fic; SG-chan isn't sure, plus she has a lot of other things on her plate at the moment. But anyways, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Similarities **

**Rating: PG **

**Word Count: 500  
**

"So, Hakuba, why exactly _did _ya call us here?" Heiji inquired.

"Ah, yes, that." Was it just them, or did the English detective look…worried?

"Spill already, Haku-chan!" Kaito made himself a perch on top of Hakuba's head. Saguru looked up at him, annoyed.

"Get off my head, Kuroba," he ordered. Grinning like a loon, the magician did so, retreating to Shinichi's side.

"Hmm, he reminds me of one of my friends," Draco mused.

"You know, you never talk much about your school," Saguru turned to his cousin.

"Well, there's not much to tell. It's a boarding school in Scotland, and most of the people there are incompetent, stupid, and/or crazy," Draco drawled, inspecting his nails for nonexistent particles of dirt. "Particularly the teachers and staff."

"Sounds like my kind of place!" Kaito said, manic grin still plastered on his face.

Draco, looking at him again, gave a slight shiver. "Blimey, you _do_ look like Harry."

Shinichi looked at him with new interest. "Does he have dark hair like Kaito and me, green eyes, and glasses?"

"Yes, why?" the blonde inquired.

"We met him at the train station on the way here," Kaito explained.

"More like you attacked him after mistaking him for me," Shinichi muttered.

"For your information, it is called _glomping_," Kaito informed him, nose up in the air.

"Yeah, well, we all know how ya are with Kudo here," Heiji grinned, poking Kaito with his elbow. The teen magician stuck his tongue out at the Osakan in a very manly and mature way.

_I wonder what Harry was doing at the train station_, Draco wondered. _I told him I was staying with my Muggle cousin for the summer, but I didn't say where._ A light feeling rose inside of him. _Maybe he's coming here?_

"So, Hakuba, ta get back ta m'original question, why _did_ ya call us here?" Hattori asked.

"Yes, well, you probably won't believe me, you probably won't either, Draco," Hakuba said the last bit to his cousin. "But around a month or so ago, I was walking to catch a bus after the police inspector kept me after on a case I helped solve. I'm still not completely sure why, but something made me look up." He paused nervously. "I saw a group of what looked to be skeleton-like horses, with people riding them, flying overhead."

The three Japanese stared at him in disbelief, while Draco started coughing sporadically. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit-_ was his only coherent thought. The other was: _I am going to kill Harry. Either that, or he's not getting any for a week.

* * *

_

Mwa ha ha! Evil Cliffie of Doom! And the next chappie doesn't even have anything to do with this... *evil snickers* Hope you all enjoyed, and please remember to review!


	29. Day Jobs

Okay, this is what happened. Last night, Mai-chan told my mom there was someone at the door named Sherry who wanted to talk to her. Turned out she was one of those people who go door-to-door surveying people, you know? Anyways, her name being Sherry gave SG-chan a cracky idea; namely, Vermouth as a telemarketer or something like that XD Thanks go to KSA Key-chan and Abs. from the DCTP forum for letting SG-chan use...something. Not saying what, cause that'd be spoilers otherwise! ^^

* * *

**Day Jobs**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: 593  
**

Conan was bored. Extremely bored.

Mouri hadn't really been getting any cases lately, and even the dead bodies that seemed to follow him everywhere had slowed down. Ran was doing laundry at the moment, the Shonen Tantei were at various family functions, and Haibara, damn that demon spawn, had merely smirked evilly at him over the phone (yes, it _was_ possible, dammit!) and told him that if he was so bored, maybe she could call Ran and give her a hint as to where her errant not-quite-boyfriend was. Hanging up the phone quickly, Conan vaguely wondered if the mini-scientist had a child version of PMS or something.

Shortly after his conversation with the demon spawn known as Ai Haibara, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered it.

"Hello," a familiar voice sultrily greeted. "I'm with Breathe Freely, and I was wondering if the lady of the house would mind taking a survey on our newest products."

Conan quickly hung up, eyes wide in fear. Why the _hell_ was Vermouth calling the house as a telemarketer??

"Conan-kun?" Ran asked, coming into the room. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, uh, wrong number, Ran-neechan!" he replied nervously.

"Oh. Well, I'm thinking of ordering pizza for dinner, so I won't have to wash dishes for a change. What kind of toppings do you want?" Ran inquired.

"Anything's good, really," Conan beamed. Smiling, Ran went to go order the pizza. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that, Conan-kun?"

"Hai!" he chirped cheerfully. Going to the door, Conan stood on tiptoes to reach the knob. Upon opening it, however, he stared in shock.

It was Vodka. In a green and red plaid kilt.

"Would you like to buy a bagpipe?" the burly man asked gruffly. Conan stared for another second before slamming the door. "I hate this job," Vodka growled, crushing the bagpipe he held in his fist.

"Conan-kun, what was that?" Ran came in from the other room.

"Ran-neechan, there's a scary man at the door!" _Ha! Take _that_, Vodka! Face the Wrath of Ran for scaring her little charge! _Conan barely was able to stop himself from laughing maniacally.

"Girl Scout cookies?" he heard Ran say from the doorway, and did a double take.

Creeping up behind his not-quite-girlfriend, the shrunken tantei gaped. Just a moment ago Vodka had been wearing a kilt and selling bagpipes. Now he was wearing an oversized camp counselor uniform, holding boxes of Girl Scout cookies.

_I am just going to go lay on the couch, and when I open my eyes, this will all be one craaazy dream. Yeeaah. _So, he did exactly that. For exactly thirty seconds Conan had his eyes closed, then he opened them.

The sun was shining through the Detective Agency windows, the world looked perfectly normal, and as Ran walked through the living room to the kitchen, there were no Girl Scout Cookies to be seen. Conan was convinced the worst was over; it had all just been a dream.

Then the doorbell rang- again, if he wanted to remember that craaazy dream he'd just had.

Going up to the door, Conan heard a voice on the other side say, "Pizza delivery." He frowned. That voice sounded familiar. Where had he heard it before…?

Opening the door, he looked up to see the delivery man. Who had cold, killer eyes. And long silver hair. And whose smile looked like it was composed of fangs. Conan's brain promptly decided to take a nap, and he passed out.

* * *

Cookies to anyone who can figure out what was up with Vodka! Oh, and SG-chan credits/blames Morwen Mai for the bagpipes XD And, yes, Conan is a vindictive little hellion x3 Hope everyone enjoyed, and don't forget to review!


	30. Disbelief

Okay, it's official. These little drabbles are the precursor to a DC/MK/HP crossover. SG-chan is not sure when she will start it, but probably sometime in the coming week, after she finishes this little series in _this_ story.

* * *

**Disbelief**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 334  
**

"Draco, are you okay?" Hakuba pounded on his cousin's back a little harder than he probably should have.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," the blonde Slytherin squeaked out. "Just breathed the wrong way, I guess." _Oh, Merlin, I've been hanging out with Harry's friends too long. That sounds just like something one of the Weasels would say._ He noticed Hattori, Kudo, and Kuroba all share semi-puzzled looks with his cousin.

"Lemme get this straight," Hattori drawled. "You saw a bunch of skeleton-lookin' flyin' horses at night? And _people_ were on 'em? Did ya call us here all th' way ta England just ta prank us??"

"I believe him," Kaito said seriously. The others stared at him in disbelief. "I mean, seriously, after Koizumi, I've learned to accept that there are some things in this world that might be magic."

"Isn't she your classmate with the snakes?" Shinichi asked. Kaito nodded. "And bunnies?" Another nod. "And that really creepy butler?" Yet another nod. "The one who tried to seduce me and you looked like you wanted to commit murder?"

"I wouldn't actually kill her," Kaito muttered. "She'd probably come back and hex me or something if I did."

"One of yer classmates is a witch?" Hattori asked disbelievingly.

"Well, I wouldn't say she's a witch, per say, but she certainly is odd," Saguru agreed with his classmate and rival.

_Oh crap, I have _got_ to divert the conversation away from the topic of magic!_ Draco thought desperately. "So, nice weather we're having, huh?" he said rather weakly. The others looked at him. "Come on, you guys honestly believe in magic and stuff like that?" Malfoy scoffed in a way that would have made his father proud. "It's totally illogical!"

Then they heard a tapping sound. Looking around the room, they stared at the snow-white owl that was perched just outside the window. An owl that currently looked annoyed, and was holding a letter between its talons.

* * *

XD Evil Cliffie of Doom! Again! Hope everyone liked this chappie! Don't forget to review, now! Also, if anyone has any ideas for the title for SG-chan's upcoming DC/MK/HP crossover, leave them in your review or something!


	31. Dragon

Sorry to those who were looking forward to the fence at the end of that last cliffie, but SG-chan is feeling sadistically ebil today... Yes, that was intentionally misspelled ^^ 

* * *

**Dragon **

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 227  
**

Shinichi gazed down at his palm for what must've been the hundredth time that day. Dragon riders were supposed to be just myths, legends from a time long past, when Alagaesia was not under the Organization's control. But, here he was, extremely far away from Beika, and he really had _no_ idea what the hell he was doing.

Then there were those dreams he'd been having lately, of a younger man who was calling for help. He looked almost exactly like Shinichi himself, except he had messier hair. He also got a feeling of strong mischief from the young man, as well as hidden dignity and a hint of bitterness.

*You should sleep, Shinichi* His dragon, Ran, nudged at his mind. She'd been his constant companion ever since he'd found her egg, and he'd felt a kinship with her he'd never felt before with anyone. Not even his older cousin that he idolized, Conan. Speaking of which, Conan would probably be coming home soon, to marry his fiancée, Ayumi.

_I hope Conan can forgive me. Uncle Agasa…_

*_Sleep_, Shinichi,* Ran ordered, more firmly this time. *You won't be of help to anyone if you aren't rested enough to be alert and keep yourself safe.*

Knowing she was right, Shinichi burrowed further under the blue dragon's wing, his last coherent thoughts that he was half-hoping to have that dream again, the one with the mysterious young man…

* * *

Yup, Eragon this time. Really, this is becoming more of a fusion and crossover drabble-set than anything else...^^; But please review anyway!

A note to everyone about the last chapter. That _was _the last chapter. In this story ;) Sorry, please don't kill SG-chan! *hides behind desk* That last chapter will be sort of the prologue for SG-chan's DC/MK/HP crossover. Mainly because she couldn't think of a way to end it within one or two more drabbles. It's better to just leave it at the cliffie, and then pick up it up with the new story. Suggestions for it are welcome, especially title suggestions! SG-chan can't think of a good one... -_-;;

Sorry to torture you all, but, as SG-chan said before, she _is_ feeling a bit sadistically ebil today... *runs from torch and pitchfork-carrying mob* Ack! You can't kill me! Then who would write the stories???


	32. Fairy

Yet another Artemis Fowl oneshot. 'Cause honestly, a thief who uses magic? Sounds like a fairy living undercover above-ground to SG-chan. *nods sagely*

* * *

**Fairy**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 366  
**

"Stop right there, human!"

Kaito stopped in surprise. He'd been called many things, colorful expletives mainly, but the tone in which 'human' was spoken surprised him. That and the fact that the voice telling him to stop sounded feminine, yet more like a child's than an adult's.

"Return what you've stolen, Mud Man, or I'll be forced to take actions into my own hands," the person said.

"Now, now, ojou-san, I'm sure we can work things out," Kaito drawled, turning around slowly. His eyes widened as he saw the person he was facing was about Tantei-kun's height, and floating in mid-air. _Did I put something in the smoke bombs accidentally?_ he thought.

The floating person gasped quietly. "Artemis?" she said, her voice slightly shaken. _No, it's not him_, LEPrecon Major Holly Short thought. _He's too tall._ A bit of a smile curled at her lips at the scowl that would most likely mark the genius's features if he heard that.

"Well, I'm certainly not a girl," the thief said, snapping Holly back to the present. "Since we've established that, may I leave now? After all, I do have a heist to complete…" He nimbly dodged her Neutrino as she fired at him.

"That was a warning thought, thief," Holly told him, adjusting her grip on her weapon.

"I do have a name, ojou-san. Or do you subscribe to the same philosophy as Nakamori-keibu?" Okay, maybe baiting seemingly supernatural creatures that had weapons was a bad idea, Kaito mused as he dodged again.

Irritated now, Kaito let loose a special _gift_ he had been saving for when Hakuba was being a particularly unruly git, but it would do in this situation. Purple, pink, and red smoke surrounded the area, allowing him a quick getaway. And, okay, he might've thrown in a few other…_surprises_ too. As he sped away, heist firmly secured, Kaito hoped he wouldn't be running into that particular…person, fairy, creature, _whatever_, any time soon. She might hold grudges.

* * *

Yeah, Artemis gets ribbed a lot over the fact his name is feminine, and SG-chan is no exception x3 Don't forget to review, please!

For the DC/MK/HP crossover SG-chan is going to do, a title has been decided, and she's already decided which houses Heiji and Saguru are going to be in. So go to SG-chan's profile and please vote on which house(s) you want Kaito and Shinichi in! Keep in mind the story is going to have KaiShin, Drarry, and probably some miscellaneous pairings if you readers suggest them. It will also take place during 6th year. Whether Dumbledore is going to die or not is something in debate, so tell SG-chan your opinions on that. Hopefully the first chapter or so will be up by the end of this week.

Cookies to those of you who leave SG-chan your suggestions!


	33. Fangirls

Now, little drabble on the habits *cough*stalking methods*cough* of fangirls. Cameos made by SG-chan and Morwen Mai ^^

* * *

**Fangirls**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 274  
**

"Kaito?" Shinichi looked worriedly at the other boy, who was skulking around him. "What are you doing?"

"Someone's following me," the teen magician said after a moment, his eyes darting here and there.

"Okaaay, who's following you?" Shinichi asked after discreetly looking around and not seeing anyone suspicious.

"One of my fan girls," Kaito whispered, eyes haunted.

"One of them knows who you are outside of heists?" Shinichi replied in disbelief.

"No, one of _my_ fan girls," he replied.

"_Your_ fan girls?" Shinichi questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Kaito Kuroba has _fan girls_?"

"Kai-chan!" A short, messy-haired brunette with glasses suddenly launched herself at the magician, glomping him and causing Kaito to shriek shrilly.

"Get off me!" Kaito shrieked, trying to disengage himself from the short girl. "Haven't you tortured me enough??"

"But you didn't even let me take a picture of you and Shin-chan together!" the girl pouted. Shinichi's eye twitched at the nickname given him, but the picture in front of him was quite hilarious.

Turning to give Kaito _some_ semblance of dignity, he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," he apologized, then did a double-take. The girl he'd just run into was also a brunette, though not quite as short as the other girl, and they were undoubtedly related.

"Hi!" the girl chirped, holding a camera. "Can I take a pic of you and Kai-chan there?"

"Mai-chan, get the tranquilizers!" the girl with the glasses ordered, holding valiantly onto a now flailing Kaito.

Shinichi now decided that it was a good time to run around, maybe screaming like a chicken with its head cut off.

* * *

The girl with the glasses would be SG-chan, and the other brunette is Morwen Mai, SG-chan's younger sister. And, yes, she is not as short as SG-chan is. *fume fume* Don't forget to review, please, and suggestions for SG-chan's DC/MK/HP crossover, now titled 'Stop Poking Logic-Shaped Holes In My School!', are much welcomed! You also get a chocolate chip cookie if you give SG-chan suggestions. Don't worry, they're not poisoned! XD


	34. Blood

SG-chan had to go to the doctor today to get blood drawn, and as she was sitting there watching her blood draining from her arm, a rather morbid inspiration in the form of this plunny hit her. XD

_

* * *

_

**Blood**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 161**

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip. _

Kaito watched rather detachedly as the red liquid flowed from his arm, every second draining him.

"You're almost done," a voice from faraway reassured him, though the teen could hear the sneer in the tone.

_They won't take me out…this easily_, he thought, muscles preparing to tense if he needed to make a break for it.

"Hey, Kaito!" a couple of hands snapped their fingers in front of his face.

"Shinichi, did you know you have four hands?" Kaito asked the other teen, who sighed sufferingly.

"I guess that answers the question of whether it was too much blood or not," he said dryly.

"Shin-chan," Kaito whispered as he was helped up. "These doctors and nurses…they're closet vampires, they just want my blood."

"Kaito, honestly, if this is the way you're going to behave, I guess you're not going to accompany me next year to give blood donations."

"Vampires," Kaito reminded him.

"Right, vampires," Shinichi agreed, smiling fondly.

* * *

Most doctors and nurses _are_ closet vampires in SG-chan's opinion. At least, the ones who draw blood and stuff. Don't forget to review, please!

And an afterthought: What is everyone's view on SG-chan bringing Umbridge back for 'Stop Poking Logic-Shaped Holes In My School!' just so the boys can torture her? Please leave your opinion!


	35. Return of the Fangirls!

Hello, all! The sequel to chapter 33, Fangirl! Cameos by SG-chan and Jou-chan! =^_^=

* * *

**Return of the Fangirls! **

**Rating: Light PG-13**

**Word Count: 278  
**

"Hattori thinks we're crazy, saying we're being stalked, I hope you realize," Shinichi said calmly as Kaito took the detective's shirt off.

"Hmm, I think I knew that," Kaito murmured, pausing briefly in stripping the detective to inhale the scent on the shirt. He hummed contentedly. Mm, pure Shinichi. Would that be considered an oxymoron, though?

"The only reason that Heiji isn't here is because he looks too much like my boyfriend," one of the crazy fan girls, she'd told them to call her SG-chan, said. "It would just be too creepy."

"Plus, you guys make a better couple," a new voice said. Another girl, a bit taller than the one currently in the room, entered. She had auburn hair, gray eyes, and also wore glasses.

"Hey, Jou-chan. You come to join the fun?" SG-chan grinned.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Jou-chan grinned back. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem." SG-chan turned back to the two bishounens. "You two can get back to what you were doing now."

"You're kidding right?" Shinichi deadpanned. "You just kidnapped us and dumped us in this room without doing or saying _anything_, aside from giving us a box of condoms!"

"Oh, yes, I do hope you're making good use of them," SG-chan replied, smiling serenely at them.

Shinichi snorted. "As if-" He was cut off as Kaito suddenly pounced on him, bringing their lips together in a messy kiss.

"Did you put something in that chocolate you gave Kaito?" Jou-chan asked dryly.

SG-chan attempted to look innocent and failed. "Maaaybe."

"Well, where is it? I wanna give some to Shinichi!"

"That can be arranged."

* * *

Yes, it is true, SG-chan's boyfriend actually does look a lot like Heiji. It's kinda creepy sometimes, and then awesome other times XD Don't forget to review, please!

Ha ha, everyone wants SG-chan to bring Umbridge back sixth year so the boys can torture her! XDXD Cookies to everyone who's left their opinion on that matter! The poll for which house(s) Kaito and Shinichi should be in will close on Friday so SG-chan can hopefully get the first chapter of 'Stop Poking Logic-Shaped Holes In My School!' up by the beginning of next week. Also appreciated are suggestions for pets for the boys, as well as the pet names. Plus, other pairing suggestions, and other major plot happenings in Book 6 (i.e. Dumbles dying). Thanks to y'all for being so supportive so far!


	36. Nightmare

Some angst this time... and thoughts about KaiShin relationship post-Black Org. takedown.

* * *

**Nightmare**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 221  
**

_Dammit… can't let him catch me… have to get _out_ of here!_ Shinichi thought desperately, staggering along the corridor, his left shoulder hurting like hell from the bullet wound.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Meitantei-san," the cold voice called after him, mockingly. "You can't hide forever."

_Wanna bet?_ the brunette thought in a rather smartass tone.

"There you are." Gin's voice slid over him like oil, slick and disgusting, crawling all over his body as he looked down the barrel of a steel gun and-

Shinichi sat upright, panting heavily and covered with a sheen of sweat. _It was just a dream, just a dream,_ he tried to reassure himself.

"Shin-chan?" a slightly sleepy voice inquired. Kaito sat up as well, hugging him from behind. "Are you okay? You're shaking."

"J-just a dream," Shinichi replied. _Dammit, why am I stuttering? _

"It's okay, Shinichi," Kaito told him softly, rubbing a hand over the scar on the detective's shoulder soothingly. "I'm here, everything's okay."

Shinichi let out a shaky breath. Though it had been months ago they'd helped the FBI and CIA storm the Black Organization's compound, he still had the occasional nightmare every now and again.

His thoughts were interrupted as Kaito caught his lips in a gentle kiss. "Sleep, Shin-chan," Kaito told him again, and this time Shinichi did.

* * *

Well, the plunnies bit a bit again. Hope everyone is enjoying these as much as SG-chan enjoys writing them!

Also, the 'Stop Poking Logic-Shaped Holes In My School' poll is officially closed now, and the relationship poll for ABR is back up!

Results of poll:

Shinichi-Gryffindor: 10 votes

Shinichi-Ravenclaw: 7 votes

Shinichi-Slytherin: 3 votes

Kaito-Gryffindor: 11 votes

Kaito-Slytherin: 7 votes

Kaito-Ravenclaw: 6 votes

SG-chan was very surprised at the results, expecting more people to put Shin-chan in Ravenclaw ^^; She could picture Shin-chan and Kai-chan in any house, so she did the lazy thing and let her readers decide for her XD As for Kuba-kun and Hei-chan... Well, use your head, they're predictable enough! ;D

Comments, questions, concerns, suggestions, reviews, all are welcome, for any of SG-chan's stories! Don't forget to leave them!


	37. Unicorn

SG-chan was watching a certain video about a certain unicorn on Youtube when this plunny hit her... XD

* * *

**Unicorn**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 215  
**

"Put a banana in your ear," Kaito sang. "Put a ripe banana into your favorite ear~"

The Shounen Tantei, most particularly Conan, stared at him. The teen magician had offered to take them to the amusement park that day since Ran was at karate practice, Agasa had a cold and was being taken care of by Ai, and Heiji wasn't even in Beika, and everyone else's parents were busy, too.

Kaito had started singing after Ayumi had spotted a person in a unicorn costume giving out balloons.

"It's true, so true. Once it's in your gloom will disappear," Kaito held out the last syllable of the world. "The bad in the world is hard to hear when in your ear a banana cheers~"

"What the _hell_ was that?" Conan asked bluntly, causing the other members of the Shounen Tantei to stare at him. The second most mature member of their group (the first was Ai, with _no_ dispute), he never swore. Okay, maybe once or twice, but right in front of an _adult_? (Or at least a chaperone; Kaito wasn't all that mature either.)

"That, my dear Conan-_a_," Kaito grinned, "was the Banana Song."

"I know that," Conan replied with great patience. "What I want to know is why you are quoting Charlie the Unicorn!"

* * *

Oh, come on, don't deny it, that is _so_ something Kai-chan would do XD Annoying/confusing/messing around with Conan is something he would _never_ pass up ;D Remember to review, please!

'Stop Poking Logic-Shaped Holes In My School!' should be posted on Monday, at the latest Tuesday, so don't stop giving SG-chan suggestions! Seriously, she needs plot suggestions. That, and to reread Book 6 ^^;


	38. Distraction

Practice for when SG-chan gets her nerve up and writes the boys doing something other than kissing. That'll only take about, oh, 10 years -_-;  


* * *

**Distraction**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Word Count: 177  
**

Shinichi, hunched over his desk while looking over a recent case, nearly jumped when a pair of arms encircled themselves around his neck. "Kaito, don't sneak up on me like that," he scolded irritably. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Shinichi, you've been working on that case all night," Kaito whined in a tone that just screamed, _Pay attention to meeee!_ "Can't you take a break?"

"But I'm so close to solving it! There's something here, it's on the tip of my tongue-" Shinichi cut off as Kaito nuzzled at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

"Please?" Kaito exhaled, starting to nibble a trail down his detective's neck, soothing the abused skin with kisses after. "Just take a tiny break. Shinichi's breath hitched as the magician bit down at his pulse point. "Of course, if I _really_ can't distract you-"

Kaito was cut off as Shinichi turned and pulled him down into a hard kiss. Breathing heavily, he smirked at Kaito, eyes smoldering. "I think," Shinichi purred, "I can be… _distracted_ for a bit."

* * *

Just randomness SG-chan came up with. Like it says above, for when SG-chan gets up her nerve and decides to write the boys doing something heavier. Probably will not happen anywhere in the near future, though... Don't forget to review, please!

Okay, info on SG-chan's DC/MK/HP crossover:

Although the poll showed the most votes for Kaito and Shinichi to be in Gryffindor, SG-chan is scratching that and putting Shinichi in Ravenclaw. For one thing, she was having a hard time trying to write Shin-chan in Gryffindor, and it was also playing havoc with trying to take a test to see what kind of wand he would get. Plus, as Anonymous Reviewer ... said, it'd be LOTS of fun to have Kaito trying to sneak into the Ravenclaw dorms all the time to visit *coughmolestcough* Shin-chan XD

Thank you all for your suggestions so far concerning houses, a couple of plot devices, and what pets the guys should have and everything. They're very appreciated, and SG-chan appreciates it even more if you give her more suggestions! Although not for pets. Pets have already been decided *evil grin* Thank you, Teah no Kitsune, for your awesome pet ideas for Heiji and Shinichi! The first chapter for SPLSHIMS will be posted tomorrow, or maybe even later tonight, if SG-chan is luckly and finishes all her homework in time :D So stay tuned!


	39. Unwritten

This is just pure and utter randomness, cause the song 'Unwritten' is stuck in SG-chan's brain. She sang it at her choir concert tonight, and now it's stuck, repeating over and over in her head! XD

* * *

**Unwritten**

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 167**

The raven and dove

Sit on opposite benches

Two sides of the same coin

Timeless events repeating

A blue jay follows the dove,

And a sparrow the raven

Close by a snake slithers, and

A gannet coolly observes the dove

Earth shatters and splits,

The raven is replaced by a starling,

And the circles are drawn closer,

As a thrush joins the starling

Crows flock around the dove,

Which taunts the starling

Through it, the gannet

Unintentionally brings danger to all

Falcons, sharp-eyed yet missing

Key clues to the tale

Assist the starling, the raven

In disguise, he directs the puppet show

Set upon, the crows make one last stand

A snarling, malevolent mass,

Endeavoring to bring down

At least one opponent with them

The starling and the dove join forces,

And from them comes a rook

One silver bullet and one wild card

Pierce the vulture's heart, and life snuffs out

So it is said, of tales ages old

When the world was young

And the truth sought for so desperately

Was unwritten, pages blank

* * *

BTW, did you know that rooks are said to be able to predict weather, and also know when death is coming? XD Yup, fits Shin-chan to a tee! If you can guess any of the (vaguely) cryptic references to other DCMK characters, SG-chan will applaud you for your ingenuity, and give you a chocolate chip cookie ^-^

And for those of you who may not know, the first chappie of SPLSHIMS is now posted! Second chappie will probably go up in the next couple of days, since it's Thanksgiving Break. Speaking of which, SG-chan has to finish up her commercial project for Language Arts now...

Don't forget to review, please!


	40. Thanksgiving Date

Well, here's to a happy Thanksgiving, y'all! To yummy pumpkin pies and cranberries! =^_^=

* * *

**Thanksgiving Date**

**Rating: G **

**Word Count: 310  
**

Shinichi was currently hurrying up the stairs to the rooftop. He'd had to spend the majority of the heist having to deal with Nakamori-keibu and his men's incompetence before getting the bright idea of simply going up to the roof, where the thief was most likely to make his escape from.

The Meitantei of the East's prediction was correct as he opened the door to the roof, revealing a white-clad figure who turned upon hearing the door open.

"Why, hello there, tantei-kun," KID drawled. Despite the fact Shinichi was _Shinichi_ now, KID persisted in calling the teen the nickname he'd given to Conan Edogawa. "So glad you could make it. Here." The thief snapped his fingers.

Shinichi suddenly found himself holding a turkey. He raised an eyebrow, looking at KID incredulously, who just grinned back.

"Ne, do you know what day it is today, tantei-kun?" KID asked, walking towards Shinichi.

"It's November 26, why?" Shinichi frowned, taking a step back as the other advanced.

"It's the American holiday Thanksgiving today, tantei-kun," KID informed him, getting _waay_ too close for Shinichi's personal comfort. "You know what I'm thankful for?" the thief purred in the detective's ear.

"W-what are you thankful for?" Shinichi asked, face on fire from KID's proximity to him.

"Why, _you_, tantei-kun," KID said before pressing a soft kiss to Shinichi's lips. Well, trying to. The turkey got in the way. Then they heard the sounds of the Task Force coming up the stairs, finally coming up with the idea that maybe KID was on the roof.

"I shall have to take my leave, tantei-kun." The thief drew back, tipping his hat to the other a moment before withdrawing to the edge of the roof. "8:30 tomorrow night, your house?"

Blushing, Shinichi nodded, then called after KID right before he activated his hang glider, "It's a date!"

* * *

Yeah, Shinichi probably wouldn't agree to a date with a known criminal as easily as that, but, hey, it's fanfiction! SG-chan can manipulate the boys any way she wants to if she so wishes! *evil grin* Don't forget to review, please!


	41. Klondike

Kaito answers the age-old question: What would you do for a Klondike bar? ;D And SG-chan is switching her ratings over to more vague ones, cause she doesn't like racking her brain trying to decide where the line between PG-13 and PG is ^^;

* * *

**Klondike  
**

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 390  
**

"What is _that_?" Kaito asked in a whisper, staring at the chocolate and ice cream treat Heiji was holding.

"This? It's a Klondike Bar. You want it, Kuroba?"

"Yeeessss," Kaito hissed, following the treat with his eyes as Heiji waved it back and forth.

"Hey, Hattori, that's _my_ Klondike Bar," Shinichi frowned, snatching it from the Osakan's hand. His fun ruined, Heiji stalked off, pouting.

Kaito gave a pitiful little whimper which went unnoticed for the most part as Shinichi bit off parts of the ice cream and chocolate treat, chewing it slowly as he savored the taste. Kaito's vision narrowed down to the area around the Meitantei of the East's mouth, as dark brown chocolate disappeared past pink lips that pursed together slightly as his jaw moved up and down, chewing. A bit of the treat was stuck at the corner of Shinichi's mouth. His tongue darted out to catch it, the supple pink organ licking at the corner of rosy lips…

Shinichi was just eating his Klondike bar when suddenly Kaito jumped on him, growling "Chocolate!" before smashing his lips against Shinichi's.

"Hmmnh?!" Shinichi's questioning cry came out muffled.

Kaito's tongue slid across Shinichi's lips, then snaked its way into the detective's mouth. Said detective moaned as the other's tongue caressed the roof of his mouth. Kaito's eyes closed as he pushed past Shinichi's lips.

The chocolate, accompanied by Shinichi's own unique flavor (a little bitter, but spicy and hot) made the magician salivate and long for more. As he dragged his tongue along the roof of Shinichi's mouth, the other boy gave a moan that made Kaito shiver, need settling in the pit of his stomach, hot and wonderful. Hands ran through neatly combed hair, mussing it as fingers gripped and tousled.

Smirking with half-closed eyes, Kaito separated Shinichi and himself from their liplock. "Mmm, thanks for the chocolate," he murmured, licking his lips as he savored the chocolatey taste with just a hint of Shinichi.

The detective, looking delightfully rumpled, gaped, soundlessly mouthing something with an expression of surprise on his face. As Kaito turned to leave, mission accomplished, Shinichi gave a little squawk, then grabbed Kaito by the arm, hauling him back.

"Dammit, you don't French kiss and run!" Shinichi growled through kiss-swollen lips before he leaned forward to get reacquainted with the magician.

* * *

SG-chan wrote this during math class. *crickets chirp* MATH CLASS. There is something wrong with that, SG-chan just knows it. Sorry SG-chan hasn't posted in a while, she's been busy with finals and not enough good prompts.

Shinichi or Kaito with chocolate is so drool-worthy, SG-chan wishes she could draw well enough so she could draw a KaiShin with chocolate *pout*


	42. Chamber of Horrors

SG-chan had no school today, cause it was a snow day! XD So she spent it watching Youtube, and working on the next chapter for SPLSHIMS, which SG-chan is sure many of you are glad to hear ;D

* * *

**Chamber of Horrors**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 378  
**

It had just started out as a normal day. Then Kaito and Heiji showed up at the Detective Agency and had kidnapped him. Then somehow they'd ended up in the basement of a warehouse, with lava- _lava_!- threatening to erupt through the concrete.

Conan could only hope this was all a dream, especially since Kaito and Heiji had pushed him through the ventilation duct and then told him to find the Chamber. Which he had, after dropping through the vent in the (now) ceiling.

"Tantei-kun, where are you?" Kaito asked through the headset. The shrunken detective could vaguely hear Heiji yelling gibberish in the background.

"I'm in some sort of chamber!" Conan replied, looking around at his surroundings.

"The Chamber of Madness or the Chamber of Death?" Kaito inquired.

"Does it matter?" Conan deadpanned.

"We're on fire! Help us!"

"I don't know!" he blurted. "Why did you bring me here??"

"It's all because of the weasel! Shin-chan, don't talk to the weasel!" Kaito shouted.

"What weasel??" Conan shouted, frustrated.

Just then, Hakuba appeared, wearing a headband with furry ears, and a red cape. "On this day 10,000 years ago, an evil so grand was walking around," the British detective began.

"Tantei-kun, get down!" Kaito shouted, the thief and Heiji rounding the corner. As they came into view, red lasers shot out of the former's eyes, knocking Hakuba down and stopping him mid-sentence.

"Did you speak to the weasel?" Kaito asked anxiously.

"No!" Conan replied.

"Did you speak to the weasel??"

"I said no!"

"Fool!" Kaito laughed evilly. "I AM the weasel!"

"Kudo, what did ya do?" Heiji blurted.

"Oh, come on, how could I possibly have known that??" Conan demanded.

"Kudo!" Heiji said.

"What??" the Meitantei of the East snapped.

"We're naked!" the Osakan replied.

* * *

Conan awoke with a start. "I am never watching _anything_ on Youtube with Kaito or Hattori ever again," he declared vehemently.

"Shin-chan," a rather spooky voice came from next to him. Conan turned to see Kaito, dressed in his KID outfit, perched on the windowsill. "I AM the weasel," the thief said, grinning.

"Leave me alone," the shrunken tantei muttered, burying his face in his pillow.

* * *

XD Okay, so this was inspired by the Hot Topic Charlie the Unicorn commercial that you can find on Youtube. It is hilarious! XDXD Kaito is the purple unicorn, Heiji is the pink one, Conan is Charlie, and Hakuba is the weasel. XDXDXD Don't forget to review, please!


	43. Intoxicated

SG-chan's muse is back! Well, kinda ^^; Anyways, SG-chan was thinking: Kuba-kun and Hei-chan are always being set up by Shin-chan and Kai-chan. Why is it never the other way around? Oh, and the cliche spiked punch ^-^

* * *

**Intoxicated**

**Rating: T **

**Word Count: 228**

"God save the turkey!" Shinichi blurted, lifting his cup aloft.

"Okay, who spiked the punch?" Hakuba demanded. He glared at Kaito, who, under similar intoxication, glared back through narrowed eyes.

"Why d'ya always think it's me?" Kaito whined petulantly, slightly slurring his words. "And why would I wanna get Shin-chan drunk anyways?"

"Cause ya want inta his pants, that's why," Heiji snickered dryly. The Osakan easily dodged the blow Kaito sent his way.

"Hattori, did _you_ spike the punch?" Saguru asked wearily.

"Why, Hakuba, I'm surprised you would think such a thing of me!" Heiji gasped in feigned indignation. Leaning closer, he nibbled on the British detective's earlobe a little before whispering, "Course it was me, otherwise it'll be decades 'fore Kuroba an' Kudo make a move on each other."

The couple sweat dropped as they saw Kaito circling round Shinichi rather like a vulture before swooping in to drop a kiss on the unsuspecting detective's lips. What they were not prepared for was the throaty moan that left Shinichi's mouth as he attacked his aggressor, the look-alikes meshing their mouths together as their tongues furiously battled.

Ignoring the catcalls and whistles erupting from the crowd in Hakuba's living room, Saguru and Heiji quickly broke the two up. Hattori lightly scolded his friend, "Kudo, at least wait till yer not in public 'fore ya start molestin' him!"

* * *

*tsk tsk* Naughty naughty Shin-chan! *evil grin* Anywho, hope y'all liked this chappie. Sorry for all who are waiting for the next chapter of SPLSHIMS, SG-chan kinda ran into a writer's block. It'll most definitely go up on the weekend, though. ^-^ Don't forget to review, please!


	44. Kitties

XD SG-chan was playing Happy Pets w/Miyuki Sasaki, and she has a couple of cats named Kaito and Shinichi. So, thus, this drabble was born XD

* * *

**Kitties**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 143  
**

"This is entirely _your_ fault," Shinichi hissed at Kaito, his ears laying back flat on his head.

"How was I supposed to know that this is what that potion of Koizumi's did?" Kaito whined petulantly. "And in my defense, I didn't know it was a potion! I thought it was water!"

"So you just randomly take other people's drinks?" Shinichi inquired, his eyes narrowed.

"But Shinichi~" Kaito purred, sashaying up to the other, his gait sultry. "You have to admit, you are cute like this."

"We're both cats!" the detective-turned-kitten spat, his gray fur bristling. "And we are going to try to get the antidote from Akako-san as soon as we can!"

"Well, Shin-chan, look at it this way," Kaito said, licking his furry gray paw before reaching over to try to groom the other. "At least we don't have any catnip."

* * *

Sorry for all you who have been waiting for SPLSHIMS to be updated, SG-chan is currently suffering from a bad case of the stomach flu, plus the document uploader is being weird. Please don't kill me! *hides behind desk from angry mob* Don't forget to review, please!


	45. Contest

Well, SG-chan and Miyuki Sasaki were chatting, and somehow we got to talking about world records. Then we found out that the world record for longest kiss was, like, over thirty **hours**. Then SG-chan got a KaiShin plunny XDXDXD And she wonders why her friends think she is a closet perv...

* * *

**Contest**

**Rating: K+ **

**Word count: 320  
**

"All right, you all know the rules," one of the judges announced over the microphone. "The kiss must be continuous and the lips must be touching at all times. If the lips part - the couple are immediately disqualified. The couple must be awake at all times. The contestants must stand during the attempt and cannot be propped together by any aids, such as pillows, cushions or people. No rest breaks are allowed, and incontinence pads or are not allowed. Couples must not leave the venue during their attempt." With that, the man stepped back down to the table.

Kaito turned to Shinichi, smirking. "You ready?"

The detective smirked right back. "If you are."

"Heh, we're gonna kick you guys' asses," Heiji challenged from where he and Kazuha were standing.

"Like to see you try," Kaito retorted.

"Would ya shut up, ya ahou?!" Kazuha scowled, whacking Heiji upside the head. "Save the lip fer somethin' else!"

The Osakan leered at her. "Oh, I intend ta," he promised.

"Hey, Shin-chan, you're not gonna get stage fright, are you?" Kaito asked, seeming genuinely worried.

Shinichi gave him a deadpan gaze. "Baka, would I be up here if I thought I would?" Kaito grinned before leaning forward to initiate the kiss.

It was chaste at first, just closed-mouth, lips pressing together softly, yet firmly. Then Shinichi decided to make the next move, his tongue slipping out for a small stroll. It smoothly glided across Kaito's lips, inquiring as to whether he had permission to come in. With a cheerful acquiescence, Kaito's lips parted, admitting Shinichi into the cozy cavern of the other boy's mouth, making himself right at home.

Not departing from his partner, Kaito murmured, "You know, the world record for this is over thirty hours."

A brief fissure of fear rushed through Shinichi as he wondered if maybe he'd gotten in too far over his head after all…

* * *

And those are actual rules, too! XD

SG-chan hopes everyone had a good Christmas, she knows she did! *huggles Conan plushie* SG-chan's dad got it for her! *huggles him some more* SG-chan is never going to let go of you, never ever. Now all I need is a Kaito plushie... *evil grin* Speaking of which (shameless self-endorsement), SG-chan has a new AMV, a KaiShin/Con one! *ducks brick*

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=jvMB4xD_3Oo

Hope y'all liked this chappie, and don't forget to review! Oh, and next chapter of SPLSHIMS will be up shortly, so don't fret! *runs from angry mob awaiting update*


	46. Sentinel

'The Sentinel' is a TV show that ran during the 90s, about a cop named Jim Ellison and a scientist named Blair Sandburg. Basically, a Sentinel is kinda part of a group mentality sort of like wolves/lions, and it falls on him/her to protect his/her pride; which is usually a city, a country, or any people they have close bonds with. A Sentinel also has highly enhanced senses. Focusing too much on something with one sense can cause him/her to zone out. That's where the Guide comes in. A Guide is a Sentinel's anchor, and though in the TV series Jim and Blair's relationship was platonic, you can tell that they're in denial ;) A Guide can also have somewhat empathic abilities, and is quite sensitive.

Anywho, SG-chan was reading a Sentinel/Stargate crossover when she should have been doing her homework/catching up on her other stories *hides behind bulletproof desk*, and she came up with an idea for a DCMK/Sentinel ficlet. Though after writing this, now the plunnies have struck and are encouraging her to continue with it. . Damn plunnies!

* * *

**Sentinel**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 701  
**

"God, Kudo, could ya possibly be _more _standoffish?" Heiji Hattori huffed, semi-glaring at his friend as the girl who'd been talking to him stalked off. "At this rate yer _never_ gonna find someone ta bond with!"

"As if you're any better off," Shinichi Kudo retorted, his cerulean eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I don't recall you finding any potential candidates for a Guide at this mixing!"

"Ya know, if ya weren't so damn stubborn, I wouldn't be averse ta bondin' with ya m'self," Heiji admitted.

"There's also the fact that you're straight as a board," Shinichi drawled, smirking slightly at his best friend.

"Eh, what's a little comfort sex between friends?" Hattori grinned, green eyes flashing humorously. Giving a slight snort, Shinichi elbowed the other.

It was honestly quite rare for a Sentinel and Guide, both unbonded, to be such good friends, but the two boys often took normal and threw it out the window. It was probably _because_ their relationship was platonic that Heiji was able to offer some consolation after Shinichi's childhood friend Ran Mouri, a Sentinel, had declined the pale brunette's offer to attempt a bonding.

"Cheer up, you'll find someone," the Osakan encouraged the other, giving him a pat on the back. Suddenly, Hattori perked up, his nostrils flaring. "If you'll excuse me fer a bit, Kudo," he said before weaving through the crowd.

Shinichi shook his head amusedly. _Baka probably found someone who smelled interesting_, the Meitantei of the East thought. He looked around the crowd, lowering his mental shields, though not enough that he would be overwhelmed, to search for a potential Sentinel.

Suddenly, someone ran into him. "Watch where you're going!" Shinichi snapped, staggering back slightly before regaining himself.

"Ah, sorry!" the boy who'd bumped into him apologized, rising from the floor where he'd fallen.

Extending a hand to help the other up, Shinichi helped the other teen up. In almost slow motion, it seemed, they both suddenly froze for several different reasons.

For one thing, almost as soon as they'd touched hands, an electric sensation went through each teen's system, all senses focusing immediately on the other. Shinichi could feel the other boy's senses wrap around him, even as the detective's mind reached out, meeting with an intellect as great as his own, though more devious and playful than his.

Plus, it seemed almost as if they were looking at a mirror, albeit Shinichi's hair was neatly combed, aside from his cowlick, and the other boy's hair was so messy it looked as though he had at one point had several birds roosting on his head. The clumsy teen's eyes were an indigo hue, not bright blue like Shinichi's.

"Hi," the messy-haired teen breathed, his lips curling up in an -_oh,_ so sexy- smirk. "I'm Kaito Kuroba, Sentinel."

"Shinichi Kudo," the other responded, his voice equally as quiet, his heart pounding against his ribcage so hard that if it'd been one of his crime scenes, he'd have classified cause of death as blunt head trauma. "Guide."

"Well, Shinichi-" and oh, kami, his name coming from Kaito's lips was positively electrifying, like he'd been deaf before, but now was hearing for the first time "-would you like to get something to eat with me?"

Shinichi briefly wondered if he was going to zone out -_but I'm a Guide; Guides don't zone out, it's the other way around_- then registered what was said. "Eat? Uh, sure, I'm kinda hungry. What do you like?"

"Pretty much anything except for brussel sprouts, wasabi, prunes, and f-f-f-f-finny things," Kaito stuttered the last word out.

Shinichi smirked a bit. "Fish?" he said, and chuckled at the shudder that involuntarily wracked Kaito's body. "Okay. You know any good places around here?"

"Oh, I know a few," Kaito replied, seemingly recovering from his fish-induced trauma enough to leer rather suggestively at Shinichi. "And I know exactly what I'd like for dessert." Shinichi blushed fiercely, shoving playfully at his Sentinel.

_My Sentinel_, Shinichi thought, mulling it over in his mind before smiling. Yes, it had a nice ring to it, and as Kaito suddenly made a rose appear out of nowhere and handed it to him, he knew that this was _his_ Sentinel.

* * *

So, hope y'all enjoyed! And in case it wasn't clear, a 'mixing' is just a gathering of unbonded Sentinels/Guides, in an attempt to meet with a Sentinel/Guide an unbonded one can bond with. ...And rereading that sentence, it doesn't really make sense to SG-chan... XD; Oh well. Don't forget to review, please!


	47. Legacy

SG-chan here, _finally_ updating! Anywho, this little ficlet was inspired by some art in the DCMK yaoi community on DeviantArt. The idea of Shinichi and Kaito finding a picture like that just would not leave me alone! XD

* * *

**Legacy**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 341  
**

"Shinichi~"

The detective froze in the middle of sifting through the box's contents as he felt air exhaled past his ear. Kaito smirked at the slight shiver he'd elicited from the other teen. "Shinichi," he cooed again, kneeling down behind Shinichi to pull him close, arms tight around his waist. "Whatcha doin'?" he asked, bowing his head down to nip at his boyfriend's neck.

"K-Kaito, stop it!" Shinichi protested, albeit somewhat weakly. "I'm _trying_ to go through some of my parents' old things!" He sent a glare towards Kaito. "And you're _not _helping right now."

"Fine, fine," the magician pouted. He moved so that he was sitting next to Shinichi, and started to help him take out some of the things in the box. One thing in particular caught his eye.

"That's tou-san's old yearbook," Shinichi said, noticing what Kaito had taken out. The latter began to flip through it, with Shinichi looking over his shoulder in curiosity.

"Wow, he's got about as much fashion sense as he does now," Kaito snorted.

"Hey, that's _my_ tou-san you're talking about," Shinichi huffed, mock-punching the other in the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Kaito chuckled. As he turned the page, a photo fell out.

"Hmm?" Shinichi picked it up. His eyes widened almost comically as he looked at the photo.

"What?" Kaito asked. He leaned over to see what had Shinichi so weirded out, and his jaw dropped.

The photograph was obviously taken without the subjects' knowledge, as they were involved in a _very _heated kiss. 'They' being Kudo Yuusaku, and another male, who looked eerily similar to the then teenaged author. The magician then noticed something that made him almost squeak.

"Shinichi," he said in a very strangled voice. "Why does it say on the back, 'Here's to a great summer; give me a call if you're feeling lonely -Toichi'???"

The teens stared at the picture of their adolescent fathers kissing for a moment.

"This will never be spoken of again," Shinichi suddenly said.

"Definitely," Kaito agreed. "And we burn it."

"Now," Shinichi nodded.

* * *

And this is also why SG-chan should not be allowed near a computer after watching Avatar for the second time. Awesome movie by the way, totally recommend it. Oh, and FYI, Chapter 4 of SPLSHIMS is now up, for those of you who might not know *dodges bricks* Ack, it hasn't been _that_ long since SG-chan updated, has it??

Oh, and don't forget to review! =^_^=


	48. Secret Agent

SG-chan is baaack! This was just something extremely random SG-chan thought of; Kaito and Conan as secret agents XD

* * *

**Secret Agent**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 180**

"Careful, this stuff is fragile!"

"Come on, with the things I handle daily, I could take care of this in my sleep!"

CRASH!

"Uh-oh."

"Not good."

"What's going on back here?"

"RUN!"

"Why you little- _get back here_!"

If one cared to look out to the street at this time of night, they would have noticed two boys who looked eerily similar to one another running down the street, followed by an irate man dressed all in black. Then, one of the boys, who wore glasses, turned around abruptly, and kicked a soccer ball that had appeared out of nowhere at the man.

"Goal!" the other boy cheered, grinning cockily.

"Zip it!" the glasses-wearing boy hissed, glaring at his companion. "We've gotta get back to hakase's before he or Haibara discover we're gone!"

The other boy gulped, cheer suddenly gone as he was reminded of the scary girl scientist who currently was a member of the same predicament they were in. "Let's go then!" he tugged insistently on the other boy's sleeve, and the two ran off into the night.

* * *

Woot, me is baaaaack! And I get to make pancakes tomorrow in Russian! XD Practically no school cause our girls' hockey team is playing in the state champs, and most of the school is going. Not me, though, cause I don't really like watching hockey -_-;

Sorry I haven't posted lately; our main computer got infected w/a virus, so my mom's kinda commandeered my laptop, thus putting off all the writing I need to get done DX Chappie 5 of SPLSHIMS should be up soon, though, and SG-chan is hoping to get more writing done soon. Don't forget to review, please!


	49. Meeting Smart

SG-chan was watching the movie _Get Smart_ the other day, and when she thought of all the crazy gadgets Max uses, she noticed that they were a bit like Agasa's...

* * *

**Meeting Smart**

**Word Count: 254**

**Rating: K**

"Tadaima!" Conan called as he entered the hallway in the forefront of Agasa's home. "Hakase, Haibara, I'm back." The shrunken teen looked around curiously when he got no answer. _Huh, I could have sworn they were here when I left…_

"Hello, Kudo-kun."

"Ah!" Shinichi yelped, turning suddenly at hearing Ai. The girl scientist was standing right behind him, smirking.

"I didn't know you scared so easily, Kudo-kun," she teased.

"Baro! You didn't scare me; I was just startled," the chibi tantei glared.

"Riiight," Ai drawled, her smirking never leaving.

"Where's hakase?" Conan asked.

"A friend of his dropped by," the blonde told him. "They're down in the lab talking over one of his inventions and the funding for it."

_Huh; his friend must be pretty weird if he's the one funding hakase's inventions. Then again, I always did wonder how he got by when none of his stuff seemed to work…_ Conan opened the door to go down the stairs into the basement lab.

"You haven't changed a bit, Max!" he heard Agasa chuckle.

"Neither have you, Hiroshi, though you had more hair back when you worked for CONTROL," a male voice, Max, replied in heavily accented Japanese.

A sheepish chuckle. "Tell me, how is everyone doing? Agent 99 and the twins?"

"They're doing great. KAOS actions have slowed down, so we're planning a vacation. You know any good places nearby we could stay?"

"Actually..." the white-haired inventor then noticed Shinichi on the stairs. "Oh, Shinichi! I don't believe you've met my friend, Maxwell Smart."

* * *

Please remember to review!

All right, important announcement here. SG-chan is not going to be around for awhile. The virus that was on my family's main computer somehow got to my laptop, so I have to get that fixed. Not sure how long it's going take, and while SG-chan _can_ type her stories up on occasion, she can't go online, and she doesn't have a flash drive either. In fact, this chapter was typed up during Tech Ed ^^;

So, since SG-chan wasn't able to upload Chappie 5 of SPLSHIMS before the virus struck, here's the announcement that was going to be posted with it:

Inspired by Chapter 14 of Mangaluva's 'A Phantom Thief' (which you should all read, it's a reeeaaaallly good KaiShin fic!!!), SPLSHIMS has now gained a Yaoi Fangirl Ghost Army! 8D So, if you want to join, either post your random character's name, description, cause of death, and your favorite yaoi anime pairing outside of DCMK in a review, or PM SG-chan with it.

This is in no way making SPLSHIMS a self-insert fic, since SG-chan is not part of the YFGA and everyone else is being written by her. That said, if you wish to remain completely anonymous, rest assured, you will. SG-chan is not planning on saying who each character is based on, and unless you specifically say that you don't mind, SG-chan will not say which character is based after whoever.

Note: THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM ABANDONING ANY OF MY STORIES. IF I EVER DO ABANDON ANY OF MY STORIES, I WILL SAY THAT, I WILL NOT JUST FORGET ABOUT IT/THEM. This virus just means that I am going to be out of action for a bit. Rest assured, when my laptop gets fixed, you guys are going to get spoiled with updates. Extremely sorry to keep everyone waiting for the next update of SPLSHIMS, which SG-chan had just gotten over her writer's block for when her laptop broke! DX

So sorry to keep on keeping you all waiting for my updates ;_;

SG-chan =^_^=


	50. Fashion

Just a random drabble ^^ Cause seriously, does _no one_ get suspicious of guys going around wearing _just_ black??

* * *

**Fashion**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 196  
**

"We need a new look," Vermouth mused.

The person in the shadows cocked its head, as if confused. "Why do you think that, Vermouth?" it asked.

"Well, think about it! I mean, our operatives go around wearing all black outfits and sunglasses! It's a miracle no one has been too suspicious before. Besides, black is very unfashionable lately!"

The mysterious figure pondered this a moment before nodding. "Go ahead then, Vermouth." She grinned.

"You. Have _got_. To be kidding me." Gin's face was set in a perpetual scowl as he glared at the pile of clothing Vermouth was holding out towards him.

"It's anokata's orders," the actress smirked.

Gin growled, snatching the clothing away from her quickly.

There weren't many things that grabbed Conan's attention as utterly hilarious, but this was one of those rare times. Out of all the outrageous things he'd seen, this one took the cake. He wasn't sure why, but Gin and Vodka were shopping at the supermarket.

Wearing pink.

The chibi-tantei grinned, holding up his cell phone discreetly to take some pictures. Oh, Haibara was going to _love_ this.

* * *

I'm aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee! 8DDDDDD

Okay, seriously now, I'm alive. And the next chappie of SPLSHIMS should be posted now. Gomen to all you who are probably wanting to tar and feather me or something ^^;

Don't forget to review! Oh, and also check out Milky Etoile's new fic, Moonlit Blood. SG-chan has also made a trailer for it on Youtube, which you can find if you follow the link to her Youtube on SG-chan's profile. ^^ Milky-chan's story is simply epic so far. So go, go read!


	51. Arguments On Motorcycles!

*peeks around corner* Hi! Um, I'm back, bearing a fic? Please don't hurt me! *cowers behind wall* SG-chan is kinda having issues right now, and stuff, so, um... Bess, Yami no SG-chan, could one of you cover for me please? *dashes off*

* * *

**Arguments On Motorcycles**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 286  
**

Heiji Hattori was not one often prone to random arguments. Well, okay, there was the time when Kazuha was being hit on by that one guy, and the other time when Kudo was being manhandled for how adorable and 'kawaii' he was, and then there was the other time when-

This wasn't really helping his case very much.

Anywho, he never thought he'd ever get in an argument over some other guy's _bike_.

"Oi, ya have ta apply the wax _clockwise_," the Osakan detective insisted. "Not this whole haphazard deal ya've got goin' on here. Yer gonna miss a spot!"

The other teen scoffed, derision in his lavender eyes. "I don't miss _any _spots on my motorcycle," he retorted. "I have a good memory, plus I'm not the only one who takes care of the bike; my hikari-pretty helps too!"

"Hikari-pretty?" Hattori inquired, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, hikari-pretty takes very good care of the bike when Marik-sama is out with Bakura causing havoc." The blonde giggled rather manically as he paused in waxing his motorcycle.

"Okaaaay," Heiji said slowly, backing away from the other teen -_Marik; he referred ta 'imself in the third person; creepy_- as the Osakan finished filling up the gas tank on his motorcycle. "Your loss!" he called out to Marik as he put on his helmet before speeding away.

Marik merely smirked, humming to himself '_It's More Than A Feeling_' as he finished waxing his bike, then went to fill up the gas tank.

_/So, what'd I miss?/_ Malik sleepily inquired from his soul room as he awoke from his nap.

_/Oh, nothing much, hikari-pretty. I met a very interesting person is all/ _Marik informed his hikari, giggling a little maniacally. Again.

* * *

Lol, YGOTAS references ftw! XD Anyone who can spot either of them gets a cookie!

**Bess:** And, as the useless human said, please don't kill her. Really, if you do, then you'll kill me as well as Yami no SG-chan, who doesn't have an official alter ego or gender yet.

**Yami no SG-chan:** *snort* Yeah, I was brought about with mou hitori no ore's new obsession with Yu-gi-oh. By the way, there's a poll for pairings in her new National Treasure/YGO x-over, which will also be SG-chan's first official M-rated fic.

**Bess:** *claps* Yay! Now, if only we can get her to write some lemons, and destroy that damn writer's block which is affecting us...

**Yami no SG-chan:** Now review, or else you'll be seeing us in your nightmares! *evil laughter* Or maybe not. You never know...


	52. Coping

**Stella:** Yo! How's everyone doing? SG-chan is currently suffering from both allergies _and_ a cold, so she's a bit under the weather.

**SG-chan:** *blows nose* No dur, there Stella.

**Bess:** For those of you who don't know, Stella is the portion of SG-chan's twisted mind that deals with cultures and languages.

**Stella:** *nods* And right now I'm studying for our IB Russian oral exam! TT_TT Stupid budget cuts, they're cutting Russian after this year.

**Yami no SG-chan:** *scowls* Oh, quit yer complaining! Let's just get on with this little fic, okay?

* * *

**Coping**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 152  
**

"At last I have you, Kaitou KID!" Snake gloated triumphantly. The white-clad thief he had pursued for so long had nowhere to run, and he most certainly couldn't hope to disguise himself and slip into the crowd, for fear Snake would start shooting. "You may have escaped death before, but not this time!" The sniper fought back the urge to laugh maniacally.

"Ano, Snake-san, I don't think that would be a very wise idea," KID said to him.

"And why would _that_ be?" Snake sneered. The thief had the audacity to smirk –_smirk!-_ and pointed behind him.

"If you kill me, you'll still have to deal with my fangirls."

Snake froze, then slowly turned to look behind him.

A crowd of _extremely_ angry-looking girls with Sonoko Suzuki at the head all cracked their knuckles menacingly before advancing on him.

"Mother!" the assassin whimpered before he was set upon by the girls.

* * *

**SG-chan:** *sniffs* Review please? And if anyone can get where the fangirl quote is from, they get a cookie! ^-^ Don't forget to review!

**Yami no SG-chan:** Oi, and don't forget, chapter 6 of SPLSHIMS went up a couple weeks ago, so if you haven't read it yet, go read it!


	53. Interview

Hey, everyone, SG-chan here! I was watching YGOTAS when I should have been doing my homework (shocking, I know XD), and Seto said a line that made me think of something Kaito would say: "Honestly, don't fangirls know where babies come from?" So, yeah, this spawned from that X3 So, Bess and Yami-no-SG-chan compel you to read!

* * *

**Interview**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 246  
**

"So, Kudo-san, do you have any more words to say to our audience?"

The young reporter meant well, Shinichi could tell she did, but he honestly was getting sick of this. Couldn't they have sent a _guy _reporter over for once? Hell, if Kaito hadn't been sitting right next to him, nearly exhausted from the awesome bout of sex last ni- I mean, tired, he'd have been tempted to suspect the magician was masquerading as a reporter just for fun and to make him squirm.

"No, not really, I think you've covered every detail of my life down to what color socks I wear, and what order I put my shoes on." The Meitantei of the East was not known for being a kind and loving person. At least, not towards his 'adoring' fans.

"O-oh," the reporter stuttered, blushing heavily. "Would you like to say anything, Kuroba-san?" She turned to Kaito.

"Just that I'm getting tired of people thinking that I'm some sort of clone/love child from the future of Shinichi's," the magician replied tiredly, though he still wore a goofy smile that hadn't yet disappeared after last night.

The reporter looked at him a moment as if she wanted to ask if he was feeling all right, before deciding it wasn't worth risking Shinichi's biting tongue and acerbic humor.

"So glad she's gone," Kaito mumbled, leaning against Shinichi. "Honestly, don't fan girls know where babies come from?"

* * *

Nice and short ^-^ Oh, btw, chappie 7 of SPLSHIMS is up, so if you haven't read it yet, go and read it!

Also, SG-chan, Yami-no-SG-chan, Bess, and Stella would be very grateful if you could go to our website at http:/sgchan(dot)wordpress(dot)com (Replace 'dots' with an actual dot). It's where we're going to basically post fics, blog, and advertise (maybe) all at once. We'd be very grateful if you could check it out ^^ Oh, and also check the application there for the O.S. *wink* It's a secret, so you gotta go to the site to find out more *giggles*

Please remember to review, as that makes SG-chan feel all warm and fuzzy. Plus, only five more reviews till we reach 300! *confetti and noise makers* 300th reviewer will get something special! Not sure what yet, but SG-chan'll figure it out eventually ^^;


	54. Encounter

Hey, everyone, it's SG-chan with another drabble from her DCMK Pokéverse! ^^ Hope you all had a good Halloween; SG-chan just stayed home and handed out candy ^^; But she got Noz *evil grin* You ever seen SG-chan after she's drunk a can or two of Noz? You don't want to...

* * *

**Encounter**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 353**

"Conan, please stop trying to dart Doyle," Kaito sighed. The bespectacled Pokémon pleaded with him with his gaze.

"Coo-nan!" Doyle chirped, glomping the other, even though Doyle was now at least 5 inches taller. Surprisingly enough, Doyle was developing language skills. While not too uncommon, it was still pretty rare to find a Pokémon that could actually form coherent words.

_And his first word was 'Mommy'_, Kaito thought, snickering.

Just then, he heard a commotion down a side street. Curious, Kaito wandered down it, followed closely behind by Aoko, Conan and Doyle. They entered a park where a girl was training her Pokémon.

She was a bit on the tall side, her long brown hair coming to a point much like a unicorn's horn on top.

"Okay, Sonoko, use Shopping Bag Discharge!" she ordered one of her Pokémon, a stylishly dressed blonde. "Kazuha, counter Sonoko with Ahou!" she told the other Pokémon, a girl wearing a high brunette ponytail.

The two Pokémon collided, sending each other flying. "That was good!" the Trainer praised, smiling. "Don't you think so, Akako?" Her third Pokémon, a redhead, nodded demurely, a secretive smile upon her face.

"Wow, that was pretty good," Kaito complimented, clapping his hands a little.

"Eh?" the girl turned to see him. "Oh! Thanks," she said.

"I'm Kaito Kuroba," he introduced himself.

"Ran Mouri." She looked past him, eyes widening. "Oh my gosh, he's so cuuuuute!" Ran squealed, glomping Conan, whom Doyle had fortunately let go of.

_Poor Co-chan_, Kaito thought, silently chuckling.

"I don't think I've ever seen this type before," Ran mused, taking out a familiar looking device.

"Hey, you have a Pokédex too?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, I got mine from Professor Agasa," Ran told him.

"Cool, we're on the same mission, then!" Kaito grinned, showing Ran his own Pokédex.

"That's so cool! I thought I was the only one," Ran chattered.

The two were interrupted by the sounds of arguing. Doyle and Kazuha had fast degenerated into a shouting match, while Aoko and Akako looked on; the former in exasperation, the latter in amusement. Both Trainers sweat dropped at the sight.

* * *

I'm wondering if anybody saw that there's a chapter before this one *frown* I don't think that the site recorded me uploading Chapter 53, since I got barely any views on it, according to the story traffic chart. So if you didn't see it before, it is here, just click back one chappie ^^

Oh, and I saw Movie 14! *supersonic fangirl squee* As much as movie 13 disappointed me (which was A LOT), Movie 14 _far_ surpassed my expectations. I swear, there was a yaoi fangirl on the writing staff! XDXDXDXD It's on Youtube w/English subs if you haven't seen it yet, so if you immediately dart off to go see it after reading this, remember to review first ^-^ Remember, reviews are luv *starry eyes*

And there is an application for the Otaku Society on my website, which you can reach from SG-chan's profile page. *hint hint nudge nudge*


	55. Soul To Keep

Thanks to my little evil perverted twin Morwen Mai, SG-chan has recently gotten engrossed with Soul Eater. If you haven't seen it, you should, it is _totally_ awesome.

* * *

**Soul To Keep**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 177  
**

"I swear, the next person to imitate one of my heists, I will kill them. Well, maybe not kill. If they're a guy, castrate them, if they're a girl… hmm… maybe some pictures of Megure-keibu or Nakamori-keibu naked?" Kaito mused as he swooped down to the roof below, his hang glider disappearing underneath his cape.

"At last, I have you!" an all-too familiar and highly annoying voice cried.

_Freaking hell, he _is_ stalking me! _the kaitou exploded mentally, though his face betrayed none of his annoyance as he turned to face the assassin.

Suddenly, a chill wind swept over the two, causing a shiver to go up their spines. Kaito looked up to his left, where a slight figure stood on top of the apartment building's rooftop vent. There was a pistol clutched in each of the figure's hands, the moonlight coldly glinting off the monochrome metal.

The figure spoke in a young, cool voice as the pistols were trained upon their target.

"Snake, contracted Assassin of the Dark Syndicate; your soul is mine."

* * *

Cause seriously; Kaitou KID, Death the Kid? I think it would be so funny if they met each other x3 Kid would be yelling at Kaito about how he needs to take his monocle off, because otherwise he isn't symmetrical, while Kaito is wondering if he can set Kid on Hakuba somehow... X3 If you couldn't already tell, Death the Kid is my absolute fav character, with Stein as a close second. Stein cause he's freaking EPIC!, and Kid cause not only is he sexy as hell, but I find his OCD so endearing XD

Oh, and Happy early Valentine's Day to you people with significant others. I give a glomp and chocolate chip cookies to all of you who are currently single, myself included. ;_;

Remember to review! ^_^


	56. Penguin

I have no excuse for this insanity that I wrote quite a while back. I believe I was watching Penguins of Madagascar quite religiously, if that helps any.

* * *

**Penguin**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 190  
**

This new person was quite a nice guy once you got to know him, Kaito mused as he watched the dark-haired, blue-eyed teen go about his daily duties.

Hattori rolled his eyes at the other's blatant fascination, then went to go bother Kazuha, while Hakuba eyed him calculatingly, as he was still convinced that Kaito had been the one who'd stolen the rations of fish that he had been stockpiling. Seriously, Kaito was an ichthyophobe, no matter how illogical that was! Why couldn't the idiot just _understand_ that?

Anyways, to get back to his new obsession.

The badge Kaito's fixation wore pronounced his name as 'Shinichi'. Kaito frowned as best he could as he saw a girl with long dark hair go up to _his_ Shinichi and say something to make him laugh.

Kaito ground his teeth - never mind he didn't actually have teeth - anger rising in him. This was the last straw. Shinichi was going to be _his_ no matter what! There was only one problem, the trickster penguin reflected as he looked around the zoo habitat that was his home. How to get out of here…

* * *

Awww, isn't little Penguin!Kaito adorable? x3 And to get back to what SG-chan was saying before, she has no excuse for this insanity other than PoM. I absolutely _love_ Private! He's so adorable~ Omochkaeri~~~! *huggles Co-chan plushie in place of Private* Though Skipper is totally badass, Private is just cute x3

Ah, just a note: SG-chan is going to her first anime con this weekend! *confetti and festivities* Anime Detour, peeps! It's in Bloomington, MN, so it's really close by too! I absolutely can't _wait_! SG-chan's gonna get some yaoi for herself, SG-chan's gonna get some yaoi~ ^_^

*coughs* Uh, anyway, so, yeah, make sure to review! SG-chan luvs reviews ;_; She hasn't gotten very many of them lately. People just read her stories, they don't take time to give feedback X| 'Kay, nuff angsting. Just review please! ^-^


	57. Immortal

Hey all, SG-chan here (finally)! *ducks all manner of things thrown at her* Ack! Don't hurt me, please! *curls in fetal position*

**Bess: Get up, you sorry excuse for a human being!**

*uncurls and sits up* Geez, you're one talk, Miss Snake-wrapped-around-my-spinal-column!

*epic glare-off of doom*

**Bess: *rolls eyes, thus losing EGOod* Idiotic human. **

* * *

**Immortal**

**Word count: 120 **

**Rating: K  
**

"You are a colossal idiot."

"So _mean_, Shin-chan."

"Seriously, the _first _thing you do after finding you're immortal is eat a whole gallon of ice cream?

"Well, I found out that being immortal doesn't mean I can't still get brain-freeze." The previously mortal Phantom Thief winced as he rubbed his head.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I have no idea why I put up with you. If I was an ordinary detective, I'd turn you in and be happy to be rid of you."

A quick kiss against said detective's lips wiped away the blue-eyed boy's scowl, and a soft smile sparkled in the indigo depths that rivaled him.

"But where would be the fun in that?" Kaito asked.

* * *

THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!

Erm, sorry, Highlander crossovers with SG-1/SGA SG-chan has been reading lately ^^; Along with the Pokemon manga, which is _so_ much better than the anime, btw!

*clears throat* Anyways...

For those of you who are waiting for SPLSHIMS, I am sorry, but you will have to wait another week or so. In case you haven't read my other fics that I've updated recently, my harddrive crashed, and I've only recently gotten a new one, which is in the process of having the things to my old harddrive copied to it. So sorry, but another week and you'll have it ^^; Anywho, review please! SG-chan luvs her reviews =^-^=


	58. That's It I'm Done

Okay, has seriously gone WAY too far.

My sister - you all know Mel, I rant about her enough - is really getting into the Hetalia fandom and she's written some great stories, including a HetaOni one over 20 chapters long and a 2Ptalia story that I've been betaing for her.

Both of those stories have been deleted because of the language _in the stories_. Not the summaries. The stories themselves.

Now, as her sister I'm probably biased in thinking she hasn't done anything wrong, but both of those stories were listed and fit under T ratings, and I have read the guidelines about ten or twelve times now - there is NOTHING in there about language; just that summaries/titles of stories need to be K.

Sorry , you've been great and all, but aside from keeping up with my favorite fanfics on there, I'm done. I was pissed off enough when you deleted my Star Trek/Detective Conan crossover for an improper summary that you could've just messaged me about so I could've fixed it, but you fucked with my sister, and that's just the last straw for me.

I apologize to all of you who've been so great in continuing to read my stories even when I don't/haven't updated for ages, and to those of you who are totally awesome and review for each chapter and aren't afraid to give me con. crit. I will continue to write, and you can find me on both AO3 and yourfanfiction . com.

At first it was just about the porn on , but now it's moved way past that. The admins are being outright abusive with their power now, and they certainly don't deserve the motto of "Unleash Your Imagination".


End file.
